Emptiness
by MidnightNyah
Summary: Rated M. Four years after 'The promised day'. That mouth of his... was the filthiest thing he'd ever encountered. If only there was a way to make him shut up… And then it came to him. EdXRoy, AlXWin (these are not the only pairings, I want to keep them a surprise)
1. Train to Risembool

Hello peeps! i present to you all my first ever English fanfiction!

Since it is my first, I would really appreciate if you left a review to let me know what i could change or improve (in my writing or the story itself).

I hope you all have a great time reading this, I sure had a great time writing it!

~Enjoy~

* * *

Edward just arrived in Central after a long trip from Risembool. The morning sky was beautiful without a single cloud, today was supposed to be warm too. He took his briefcase and walked out of the train station, going to a hotel. It has been a while since he last came to Central, after The Promised Day, things have been pretty calm. Sure, he did go on trips occasionally, going to the west of Amestris and spending time in Risembool with Winry and Al. He rented a room for himself and decided it was time to go see the people at the military Headquarters. Walking along, he let the touch of the sun run on his skin, a little smirk appearing on his lips as the warmth went through his clothes. He finally arrived and entered the HQ, looking around for people he would know. Jean Havoc was the first one he spotted. He approached him.

``Hey Havoc! `` Said the blond as he came closer. Havoc turned around after hearing his name and smiled. ``Hey there boss, long time no see. ``

``Don't call me that. `` Edward replied with a bright smile. ``I'm not in the army anymore. ``

``You know habits die hard Edward. `` Havoc said while shrugging his shoulders.

Edward followed him while he was on his lunch break, talking about different things like all the places Edward went after he quit the army.

``That's pretty cool boss. `` He took a drag of his cigarette. ``So did you find a girlfriend? ``

Edward blushed a bit at his question. ``Fuck no, you know I'm not the type of man the girls like, I'm always on the run, travelling. Girls want to have homes and babies. ``

Havoc couldn't help but laugh.

``What about you? `` Asked the golden blond. He knew he made a mistake after seeing the sad expression on Havoc's face right after.

``She left me! Again! That beautiful Amelia, how could she, I would've given the world to her, she was so soft and gentle and smelled good and, and… ``

``Why do women just always leave the relationship? You seem like a nice guy. ``

Havoc shrugged ``Some don't like the cigarette; some hate the fact that I'm too nice… You know Edward, women only like bad boys… I'm not a bad boy! ``

Edward laughed a bit. ``You're maybe not looking for the right woman then. ``

``I'm trying though! `` Havoc let out a little sob and Edward rubbed his back while still having an amused smile on his lips.

After a long while, lunch break ended. Havoc went back to the office and Ed just went along the corridors to the General's office, hoping to see more familiar faces. Just at the entrance, he saw Riza Hawkeye which he greeted with a warm smile. She was now the General's secretary which was no surprise, Mustang always liked to keep her close. He finally entered the General's office. Roy Mustang was caught up in his paperwork, so focus on them, he didn't even hear the golden blond come in. Edward stalked his way to be just in front of his desk, watching the dark-haired man that was almost in trance.

``Hello there, General bastard. `` Mustang jumped a little in his seat and Edward couldn't hold himself and laughed at his reaction. An annoyed dark stare looked at him. ``How many times must I tell you to not sneak up on me like that you brat. ``

``Well maybe if you hadn't been such a bastard to me in the past, I wouldn't do this to you. `` The blond gave him an amused smirk and Mustang sighed.

``If you're here to bug me, you will have to leave, I'm busy at the moment`` He pointed his dark eyes back to his paperwork and Ed pouted.

``You haven't seen me for a while, and this is how you treat me? You really are a fucking bastard. ``

``Look, if you want to spend time with me, let's go to the bar tonight. ``

``Tonight as in… Tonight tonight? ``

``Yes. `` replied Mustang, a bit annoyed still at the blond, trying to read and memorized what was on the paper in front of him.

``That's funny, last time you said that, the only person there was Havoc. Are you trying to get rid of me? ``

Mustang finally looked at him, clashing with his golden eyes. ``I promise I will be there, now let me work, I don't have time for you right now. ``

Edward pouted again and walked out of his office, shouting that he better keep his promise and closed the door behind him. Roy let out a little smirk while putting down his gaze on the papers. Guessing he did miss a little Fullmetal action in his office for the past four years.

Four years already had past after The Promised Day. That meant Edward was now 20. Roy didn't really know what to think of it, time really passed way too fast, still seeing the boy of 12 years old doing the state alchemist exam in his mind. He really has grown into a handsome man. He shook off that idea out of his head and started reading his paperwork again.

Edward went back to Havoc's office, telling him to come at the bar that same night and to bring people they know. Havoc accepted and Ed finally left the HQ to keep himself busy in the city.

* * *

Edward arrived at the bar and spotted Havoc after a minute looking. He walked to him and sat at the table. Sitting with him was Hawkeye, Breda and Fuery. They were only missing Falman but Ed knew he stayed in the north with the Brigadier General Armstrong. Edward started talking with them with a bright smile and taking a glass to drink and relax with them. Mustang arrived some time after, looking at them from the entrance. They all dressed up casually for the event and Roy sighed looking at his own uniform. He forgot to go home and change since he had a lot of work to do. He finally approached them and sat at the table. Edward was the first to greet him, obviously.

``I thought you weren't going to come you bastard, you're pretty late``

``I did say it was a promise, Fullmetal. `` He took a glass and started drinking slowly with them.

After that, they enjoyed the night together, talking about the past when Edward was still the 'Fullmetal' and would run around the office, he always had so much energy. Havoc started rambling again about another ex. He really didn't have any chances with girls.

``Why don't you try with a man then? `` Asked Hawkeye boldly while taking a sip of her drink. That sure made the men stare at her.

``It's not the same! Women are so beautiful and gentle and soft and -`` There he went rambling again about women. Edward just sat there smiling and drinking while half listening. Mustang sure did the same and looked at the golden blond just from the corner of his eyes. He really did grow into a handsome man. His hair was a bit longer and he still had that fire in his eyes though that fire was a bit dull that night. Mustang started wondering why but didn't ask, maybe he wouldn't want to talk about it in front of everyone.

The night went well and around 10pm they all started to go home, they still had work in the morning, but they were all happy that Edward had brought them together just for that night. They needed to do this more often. Only Edward and Mustang were left, and Edward finished his glass.

``You should go to bed too General. `` Edward said as he put his glass on the table.

``Yeah, you're right…'' They both got up and went outside, welcoming the cool air of the night. Roy closed his eyes for a moment while taking a deep breath. Ed couldn't help but stare a little at him. His dark hair blowing in the wind, the streetlamp was the only thing that gave off light and almost gave an orange glow, like a fire. Which was pretty fitting since he was the Flame Alchemist. Roy opened his eyes and looked at the blond. Ed immediately turned his face the opposite direction, he didn't want him to know he was staring at the man.

``I think something was bothering you tonight Fullmetal, am I right? ``

Edward seemed thoughtful for a moment. ``It's not bothering me; I'm just thinking about things… And mind your own business old man! ``

Roy sighed at the response. ``Well, good night Edward. ``

Hearing him say his first name was still weird for him, he was so used to the 'Fullmetal' it was almost kind of… out of place.

``Good night, General. `` The golden blond started walking to his hotel only to hear the other man say.

``You know you can call me by my name out of Headquarters. ``

Edward turned around only to pull his tongue out at the man and continued his walk.

``Still a brat… `` Said Mustang under his breath.

* * *

The week went by fast. Way too fast for Edward's taste. He spent the week browsing the different shops, not buying anything, he did have to save that money since he still didn't know what he really wanted to do in the future. Buying a house and staying still in one place and having a regular job wasn't a big interest for him, but it was still in the back of his head.

Spending his nights at bars with Mustang's gang or relaxing in a library. Suddenly appearing out of no where to spend time with the officers of HQ and bugging them at their works. He kind of missed being in action, always going on missions and seeing different parts of the country. He wouldn't come back though, he promised Al and Winry back home that he wouldn't go back in the army. Now that his Alchemy was gone, it would be more difficult for him to do the missions and he didn't want to hold a gun ever again.

He was currently sitting on the couch of the General's office while the other man was working.

``I'm already leaving tomorrow…`` Said the golden blond, releasing a sigh.

``Don't tell me you like it here in Central. `` Answered the General.

``Well there's more to do than in Risembool. Plus, I'm feeling kind of left out, you know, Al and Winry are now a couple. ``

``Are they now? I thought Al liked that little princess of Xing. ``

``He did… Well I think he still does, I'm not sure though. `` Edward replied, thoughtful. ``May's mother wanted her to marry another guy from royalty so she kicked out Al… He was heartbroken after that. ``

``Isn't there a law that May can break so she can still marry Al? `` Mustang was speaking, his gaze still on his paperwork.

``You know Xing's laws are different from Amestris… The mother can do whatever the fuck she wants. ``

The dark haired man sighed. ``Are you really obligated to swear Fullmetal? I thought you would outgrow that habit. ``

Ed pouted ``I can do whatever the fuck I want, you can't tell me what to do anymore 'General', I'm not an officer anymore. And I'm not Fullmetal anymore either! ``

``And that's why you're coming to bug me in my office you little brat? `` Roy replied with an amused smirk on his lips.

Ed pouted ``Fine, I'll let you work. `` He got up after picking up his coat. ``See ya next time I come to Central I guess. And don't call me little! Fucking bastard, I'm almost the same height as you! ``

Mustang finally turned his gaze at him, ignoring the insult. ``At what time do you take the train tomorrow? ``

Ed frowned a bit, the man never asked him that before. ``at 9am… Why? ``

`` I'll go get you at your hotel. `` Said Roy, lowering his dark eyes on his desk.

`` Eh…? Why the fuck would you do that for me? You never bothered before. ``

``Let's say that I'm feeling a bit friendlier today. ``

``Well you better be 'friendlier' tomorrow morning too, I'll wait for you. ``

With that, the blond got out of the office, letting Mustang work in peace and quiet.

* * *

The next morning, Roy came to get Edward at the hotel like he promised, luckily for Ed since it was raining pretty hard. The sky was dark, making the city look really gloomy. They got out of the military car to quickly go in the train station. Edward got to a seat and looked at Roy from the window, he was still watching the former Fullmetal, waiting for the train to go.

``You better take care of yourself, General bastard. If you continue working like that, you'll get sick pretty fucking quick. ``

Roy sighed looking at Ed. He was now a man, really handsome, those golden eyes and hair was almost… magnificent… almost like a gold bar fallen from the heavens… But that mouth of his... was the filthiest thing he ever encountered. Well almost, there was always worst.

``Thanks' again for the lift though, don't count on me for returning the favor, you know I probably won't. `` Ed gave him a smirk, Roy stayed silent, looking at his golden eyes. If only there was a way to make him shut up… And then it came to him.

``You probably don't even care since you're probably the richest fucking man in Ames- ``

Edward was cut off, Roy pressed his hands on his cheeks and placed his lips on his. Edward's eyes widened in surprise.

What. The. Fuck...?! The kiss was soft, it was only a peck, but it totally left the blond stunned. The train started rolling and Roy broke off the kiss, looking at Ed with a smile.

Well that sure was going to shut him up for a while. Edward was still in shock, staring at Roy with big eyes of surprise while the train left the station. What the fuck actually happened?! The train finally left Central, leaving a really confused Edward and a proudly grinning Roy.

END CHAPTER 1


	2. Disapproving Sin

WARNING: There's a (kind of) lime at the end of this chapter, if you don't want to read it, you can always just skip to the next chapter.

~I hope you enjoy~

* * *

He couldn't believe it; how did that happen?! Why did he do that? How fucking cocky you can be to just randomly kiss someone like that?! This wasn't sitting well with Edward. Worst of all, he was stuck in the train. There was no where he could've run and he surely couldn't run after the bastard, he was already on his way to Risembool. This wasn't right. Seriously, what the fuck.

Edward kept torturing his mind with these questions, sitting on the train bench, looking at the pouring rain outside. A slight blush covering his cheeks, still thinking about the 'thing' Roy did to him. He finally sighed, deciding to let it go.

It was probably nothing. Knowing Mustang, he must have done it only for shit and giggles, or to make him embarrassed. Well that worked. Worked way too well on the blond. He closed his eyes and fell asleep on the train, waiting to get home.

* * *

Edward arrived at Winry's house. She wasn't living with grandma Pinako anymore. At the age of 18, the old woman told her it was time for her that she went her own way and be more independent. And that's what she did. Bought a house in Risembool since they were less expensive than in the city and she opened her own automail shop in the house.

Edward let himself in the house, looking around. Everything was pretty much the same as when he left for Central. Automail parts everywhere, even screws and wrenches. He began to head to his bedroom, seeing as no one was in the kitchen or living room. While climbing up the stairs he finally saw a head of blond hair.

``Hey Winry! ``

She jumped a little and looked at him. ``Welcome home Ed, come help me please! ``

She was trying to move a desk in another room and Ed quickly left his bag on the floor to come help her.

``Where's Al? `` He asked, after dropping the desk in the room.

``I don't know, maybe still writing a letter to his ex. `` Her answer was cold. Ed knew she was jealous since Al kept contact with May, even though the two of them couldn't see each other anymore.

``C'mon Winry, you should let him loose once in a while, he's been a good boyfriend to you, no? ``

She pouted while looking at the desk they just moved. She knew he was right, but it still hurt her that Al was communicating with the princess. Edward didn't wait for an answer and went to get his bag.

``Just leaving him some slack will make him happier and he would make you happier in return. `` The blond said while going to his room.

His bedroom was pretty small, the library was covering one entire wall, his bed was a single size bed and his desk with his researches were taking another wall. At least he had a closet to put his clothes in. The girl decided to follow him while he put the bag on his bed, staying in the entrance.

``Could you talk to him for me though? `` The blue-eyed girl asked. ``I would really just love for him to stop talking to May... or at least, less often. I know he would listen to you. ``

Edward couldn't help but pout a little at what she was asking him. He sat on his bed, looking at the girl.

``Yeah sure, I'll talk to him. Don't expect him take my advice though. ``

She smiled. ``I just need you to tell him, thanks! `` She came closer and left a kiss on his cheek and went out of his room.

His memories flashed back at Roy kissing him. Why were people kissing him suddenly? At least it wasn't the first time Winry gave him a kiss on the cheek, so it wasn't as awkward as the kiss he had… with… Mustang… He really needed to get that out of his head.

Getting on his feet, he decided to take a long shower, put on some clean clothes and went outside to take in a breath of fresh air. The sun was already setting, putting the sky ablaze in pink and orange hues. He finally saw his brother sitting under a tree, just on the side of the house. The only tree that was around. He walked and sat by him, still looking at the beautiful sunset.

``Hi brother. `` Said Alphonse, not taking his eyes away from what he was doing.

``Hey Al, so, how are you? ``

``I'm fine. `` He simply replied.

Edward decided to look at what his brother was doing. Writing something on a paper, he knew exactly what it was after seeing the first two words. 'Dear May'.

``You know Winry would get mad if she found the letter you're writing right now. ``

Al sighed ``I know, but I'm writing about me and Winry… That were a couple now… I think were going to talk less and less now. ``

Edward looked at his brother, he seemed pretty down writing that letter and, being the big brother he was, he wanted to make him feel better. He gently put his right hand in his hair and caressed them. Alphonse giggled a little at the gesture.

``I'm not a kid anymore brother, you don't have to pat my hair like that to get me to feel better. ``

``You're right… But I'm still your big brother so I can do whatever I want, and you don't have a say in this. `` They laughed a bit, turning Alphonse's attention away from the letter for a moment.

Edward insisted to take him to the only bar in Risembool. After the sun disappeared, the little brother finally accepted. He came back home to hide his unfinished letter somewhere and went in town with his big brother.

People in the bar greeted them. Risembool was a small town so a lot knew who the Elric brothers were. They started drinking and Edward talked about what he did in Central. Except the kiss with Mustang, he would keep that secret well hidden.

Late at night, they came back home, Edward went straight to his bed and Alphonse went in his girlfriend's bed. They both slept well that night.

* * *

The next day, Edward was working on his researches. Yes, he wasn't able to use alchemy anymore, but he still loved to learn about it. Plus, his brother got him some alkahestry books from when he was in Xing. Learning about it was exciting for the blond. Sure, he had spent 2 years learning the language so he knew what the books were talking about. Still, it was fascinating. He was so caught up in his research, he jumped of surprise when he heard a loud bang downstairs. Curiously, he got out of his room and went by the stairs to hear what was going on. Of course, Winry and Al were arguing. Apparently, she found the letter Alphonse was writing for May. Yelling at him to break off contact with her and Al didn't want nothing of it, though promising to the blond girl that he will talk less to her. That wasn't enough for the mechanic. Edward decided then that he shouldn't be listening in or even interrupt their conversation. He went back to his bedroom though, on the way there, he heard his little brother yelling that he was going to spend some time at Pinako's house and slammed the door on his way out. Edward sighed and went back to his research. Later that day, he came downstairs to get something to eat. Looking through the fridge, he made himself a sandwich. Thinking to himself that it was kind of weird that Winry or Al hadn't been making dinner.

He then remembered Al escaped the house and Winry was probably alone in her room. He made another sandwich and climbed the stairs to the mechanic's room. He lightly knocked on the door. No response. He knew she wouldn't answer after what happened with her and Al but then he heard some metallic noises. He then knew Winry was working on a new automail. He decided to come in. The only light that was the lamp on her working desk and as he guessed it, she was working. He came closer and put the sandwich by her.

``You should eat a little. `` Said the golden blond.

``Not hungry. `` was the only thing the girl answered. Ed sighed in disappointment. ``Told you that you should give him some slack. You should stop being jealous. ```

She turned her blue eyes to him; a flash of anger went through them. ``What do you mean 'I should stop being jealous' I'm not jealous! ``

``Yeah… Right… `` He wasn't buying it. She finally let out a sad sigh.

``I told Al we were taking a break… ``

Edward looked at her, surprised. ``Really? Why? ``

``Cause… I can't take the fact that he's still talking to his ex… I know he's still in love with her… He probably doesn't even love me! `` Edward cringed a little. He didn't know what to reply to that, he thought the same about his little brother still being in love with the princess.

Not knowing what to say made Edward feel awkward. He then went behind her and wrapped his arms around her. She let him hug her and she started crying softly. Ed felt the tears running down his arms, but he let her cry without saying anything more.

After a while, he took her hand and made her get on her feet.

``Stop working. You should rest. You had a big day and I'm sure it will get better soon. ``

She looked at him and gave him a small sad smile ``Thanks Ed…`` She let go of his hand and went to her bed which was right by her working desk. He approached her and took the blanket to cover her up.  
``Ed…? ``

``Yes Winry? ``

``Can you sleep with me tonight? I need the company. `` Edward looked at her, surprised that she would asked something like this. He was about to say no when she looked and him, her big blue eyes almost tearing up. He couldn't resist to that sad puppy look.

``Fine… `` He got in the bed beside her, taking the blanket to cover them both and stick his back to the wall, he didn't really want to touch Winry. Mostly because they were in the same bed and she was his little brother's girlfriend. She was the one to come closer to him and pressed her forehead on his chest. He tried to relax but then Winry came even closer, her arms going around Edward's body.

``Winry? Don't do that, you're my brother's girlfriend. ``

She sure didn't listen to him and raised her head to kiss his lips. It didn't take long that Edward pushed her gently so that she would stop.

``Winry, no, what the fuck are you doing? ``

She looked at him, still teary eyed ``Me and Al took a break… I'm sure he's going to find another woman… or just go back to Xing… He's probably in bed with another woman right now! ``

Edward winced. He was sure his brother was just sleeping peacefully at Pinako's house. But he winced more at the thought that he was the one in Winry's bed at the very same moment. He was going to get up but the blond girl wrapped her arms around him.

``Don't go please. I don't want to be alone. `` And she kissed him again.

Edward wanted to back away again but Winry was too quick. She was making out with him, soon pushing her tongue against the golden blond's lips. He couldn't resist and let her in, he himself exploring her mouth too. She let out a moan in the kiss, making Edward's region heat up and he finally backed up.

``Winry, no, we shouldn't - `` He was cut off by his own growl, Winry had put a hand on his member and was squeezing it, making the blond even more excited and hard.

Winry was a beautiful woman, sure Edward would want to have her in her bed but, she didn't belong to him. She was in a couple with his little brother! Though they were on a break at the moment. And now she was coming down on him? Sure, he really liked her, she was still a good friend and he hold her close to his heart. But he couldn't control his body. Winry was driving him crazy and he couldn't hold back anymore.

He got on top of her. Yes, he did. Spreading her legs so he could get closer and kiss her neck, even licking it. Her skin was so sweet under his tongue, driving him even more crazy for her body. He saw her shiver and he started to caress her stomach, his hands getting dangerously close to her chest. She just let him do it, looking at him with lust. He then pulled on her tube top, revealing her breasts. Quite embarrassed, the girl tried to hide them with her arms, but Edward took her hands gently to take them away, he wanted to see all of her. Her nipples were standing straight up; he knew that she was excited as he was. He started licking one of her nipples, listening to her soft moans. He felt a hand go through his hair, taking the elastic out of them, letting his hair fall in a cascade of gold on her chest.

He then raised his golden eyes to her face. Her cheeks were red, she was gasping for air and a veil of lust was covering her blue eyes. Edward started kissing her stomach while pulling on her pants to take them off. Surprise, she wasn't wearing any panties. Thinking about it she wasn't wearing a bra either. Naughty. He noticed that she was pretty wet too between her legs and Edward smirked at her, slid a hand between her legs and inserted a finger deep in her. She arched her back, letting a load moan out of her lips. Rocking her hips while he went in and out of her with it. Soon, Edward inserted another finger, and she took his wrist in her hand.

``Please… Ed… I want you. ``

That was all it took for Edward to start undressing in front of the blond girl.

END CHAPTER 2


	3. Need of change

~Enjoy~

* * *

Edward finally woke up. Looking around, confused as to why he wasn't in his bedroom. He then remembered what happened the night before. He slept with Winry. He slept with his brother's girlfriend. And he felt bad about it. He turned around, noticing she wasn't in the bed with him. Probably went to make herself some breakfast.

He finally got up, picked his clothes from the ground and went back to his bedroom to change. He then went down the stairs only to find Winry in the kitchen. With Alphonse. They were looking into each other's eyes while holding hands. The golden blond guessed that they had made up since they were both smiling and talking calmly. He still felt bad that he slept with her though.

Well, that was another secret to keep to himself.

He went over to the fridge to see what was left to eat. His brother noticing him.

``Hey brother, slept well? ``

The blond started blushing a little but kept his head in the fridge so that his little brother couldn't see his face.

``Yeah… So, you guys made up? ``

``Yeah! Were not on break anymore. `` Replied the blond girl, smiling. As if nothing happened between them the night before. That made Edward feel pretty guilty. She probably didn't say a word to Al so he was going to do the same.

``That's good for you guys. Told you Winry that it was going to get better between you two. `` Edward took out some bread to make a sandwich. Winry noticed it right away.

``Sandwiches again? That's not healthy for you, let me make breakfast. ``

She got up, leaving Al alone at the table and started making a good meal, throwing a stare at Edward. The kind of stare that meant 'If you talk about what happened, I will kill you'. He gulped and sat down at the table, not saying anything. Alphonse then started to talk to his brother innocently. Edward had a hard time looking at him but still answered to what he was saying. Winry finished making breakfast and both gave them a dish. Edward started eating without saying a word, letting the couple talk together. Listening to what they were saying while keeping his stare on his food before him.

``That will be the last letter I send May, I promise Winry. `` Al said while smiling at her sweetly. She smiled back.

``I know you do love me Al, I'm so happy you're gonna let her go. ``

Funny. That wasn't what she was telling Ed the night before. Saying that Al probably didn't even loved her. He kept quiet.

``Yeah, you're right… I'm just hurting myself by talking with her. I'm gonna work harder so that our couple really works out. I really do love you Winry. ``

The blond looked up a bit, seeing in his brother's eyes that he was sincere. The girl smiled and kissed him lovingly. Well that was enough for Edward, he finished his plate quickly and ran back to his room, needing to be alone for a while and think about the sin he just committed.

Yeah, they were on break the night before. Doesn't, mean he should've done something so awful. If his brother knew what he just did, he wouldn't forgive him. That he knew it well. Though it was Winry's fault too since she basically jumped on him.

Edward started hating himself and fell on his bed, hiding his face in his pillow. If Al never knew what he did with Winry, maybe everything would turn out okay. He just needed to keep the secret for himself. Whishing Winry wouldn't talk about it herself to the younger brother.

He let out a sigh while thinking about that night. Winry looked so beautiful under the moon and stars. Giving an almost silver reflection in her blond hair. The lust in her eyes was just perfect and her body… So soft and tasted so sweet…

He let out a scream in his pillow and got up to sit at his desk. He needed to think about something else. So, he picked up his research and started working on it. Not really knowing what he would do with all that knowledge. He couldn't do alchemy anymore…

* * *

A week had past. Nothing particular happened. Edward was now talking normally to his brother even with what happened, but it was getting harder and harder to see the happy couple together. Looking at them kiss and hug and holding hands. It kind of brought a hole in his heart he never really realized was there. He wanted to feel that too. The feeling of being in love. He never knew what it felt like, no one ever really interested him to that extent. In the past he was too busy trying to bring Al's body back, romance was never on his mind. He couldn't even think about being in a couple or being interested in someone at that time. That was way too depressing for the younger brother since he didn't even have a body. But now. He was the one left alone. Even in his suit of armor, he encountered the princess, and was now with Winry. He had a better love life than him. And he was younger! Edward pouted at that thought.

It was at that moment that his brother came and sat by him, right under the only tree of the property.

``Hey brother, you look kind of down. ``

He looked at his younger brother. The golden eyes of the younger looking at him with curiosity. He then turned his stare away.

``I guess I am… ``

``Tell me what's going on. You know you can tell me everything. ``

Edward thought about it for a bit.

``I'm kind of jealous… ``

``Jealous? What for? `` answered Alphonse.

``Of you being in a relationship. I would like to know what it feels like too dammit. ``

Al laughed and Ed pouted at him. He was being serious, and his brother was laughing at him! The nerves.

``You just need to find the right person you know. ``

``How do you want me to find the right person by being in this little town?! There's no one interesting here and no one new is gonna come. Risembool is so far away from the damn city. ``

``Exactly. ``

``… What do you mean 'exactly'? ``

``Being here won't bring you anything good. You should go live your life somewhere else, meet new people, travel for a bit. ``

Edward turned his surprised and confused stare at his brother.

``Are you telling me to leave you here Al? ``

``Not at all brother. You can always come back for visit! And I could come see you wherever you are too. Plus, if you're thinking about leaving me alone, think again. I have Winry now and the automail shop. ``

Edward thought about it. True that if he stayed in Risembool, nothing good will ever happen to him. But leaving Risembool meant he had to find another home. Maybe even a new job. He didn't like the thought of staying in one place, but he could still try, maybe it wasn't so bad since a lot of people were doing it already.

``I'll think about it. `` Trailed off Edward. His brother gave him a gentle smile.

``I'll always be your brother even if you're not in Risembool. ``

Edward smiled at his brother's words and pat his head. Al giggled a bit before tossing his hand away. They stayed under the tree, admiring another beautiful sunset before going back inside. Al soon joined Winry since she needed help with another automail, leaving the big brother alone with his thoughts once again.

* * *

Some days passed, Edward was thinking more and more about leaving Risembool. He couldn't be in his brother's and mechanic's way anymore. He felt as if he was too much. Took too much space and too much time. Winry wanted to be alone with Al and he could understand that. Hell, even some automails were brought into Ed's bedroom since Winry needed more space in the house. Yeah. It was time for him to leave.

Saying goodbye to his brother and Winry, he packed a bag with only the essentials and some books, mostly the alkahestry books since there were none in Amestris. He took the train that morning though, not really knowing where he would go. Maybe Central… Mustang's gang could maybe help him…

* * *

He arrived in Central, got out of the train and stretched before walking to the Headquarters. Luckily, Hawkeye was taking a break outside. He came closer to greet her.

``Good morning Lieutenant General Hawkeye. `` She smiled warmly, looking at his bright golden eyes.

``Good morning Edward, what brings you to Central once again? ``

``I needed to get out of Risembool. There's literally nothing over there. ``

``I can understand. ``

``I would like some help too. `` Riza frowned a bit.

``Help? ``

``Yeah! I'm looking for an apartment or a house I could burrow… Or buy, I guess. I would have to stay with someone while I'm looking though. ``

``Sure, I could help you look for something. Though my apartment is too small for someone else, I'm sorry. ``

Damn

``Well I can always ask people around the HQ. ``

``Great idea. ``

She got up from her seat, needing to get back to work and Edward followed her.

Going around HQ, he asked for Havoc's help first. The smoker told him he had a new girlfriend and couldn't have someone else at home with him. Bummer… He then asked Breda and Fuery which refused too since they both lived in the dormitory. Only one option left. He knocked on the General's office door and came in. Mustang always working on his paperwork raised his dark stare to the former Fullmetal.

It hit him.

Flashbacks.

Mustang kissing him at the train station.

Shit, he forgot about that. Edward decided to act as if nothing happened and sat in one of the couches.

``Good morning, General bastard. ``

``Good morning… Why come down to Central this time? ``

``I need help. I'm looking for somewhere to live and would like to live with someone else while I'm looking. ``

``Fullmetal is finally going to settle down? ``

Edward pouted at the expression. He didn't like that. He ignored it.

``Look, I just need something temporary so I can leave whenever the fuck I want. ``

There he went with the swearing again. What was wrong with this boy.

``I can help you look… Did you ask Havoc for refuge? ``

``Yeah, I did… He told me he can't he has a new girlfriend. ``

``What about Hawkeye? ``

``Her apartment is too small for someone else, asked Fuery and Breda too but both live in the dormitory. ``

``I see… I have no choice then, come at my place. ``

Edward turned his surprised stare at him.

``Wait… Seriously? ``

``if I wasn't serious, I wouldn't have recommended myself. Come back at 6pm when I'll finish working. ``

Edward couldn't believe it. First the kiss, and now he was going to live with Mustang?! Though, only for a while… But still!

END CHAPTER 3

* * *

So, I have decided to post a new chapter everyday since I have already written 8 of them and working on the 9th one.

Please let me know what you think about the story or my writing.

Like I said in the first chapter, It is my first English Fanfiction so I really need some feedback.

Thanks in advance and I really hope you're all enjoying this fun little story~


	4. Secret well kept

~Enjoy~

* * *

Edward was in awe. He came at Mustang's office at 6pm like the General told him. They both got into his car and went at his house. Edward couldn't call that a 'house'. It was a mansion! Really big and white with gates in the front. Edward was joking when he said Mustang must've been the richest man in Amestris but now he was doubting that joke. Maybe he really was.

``What the fuck is this…? ``

``It's my home. All Amestrian Führers lived here while being in power. You didn't know? ``

``No… `` Replied the blond, quite embarrassed.

Roy looked at him and couldn't control the little amused smirk that appeared on his lips. The blond looked almost cute. 'Almost'. Mustang invited Edward in, closing the door behind the golden blond and showed him the enormous kitchen and incredible living room. Everything in the kitchen looked way too hi-tech and new. Not even a spec of dust on the appliances. The living room had 3 couches, 2 lazy boys and a fire place. How could someone live here alone?! Edward turned his golden gaze at the General.

``Don't you find this… Too big? You live alone… Well, I'm guessing you don't have a girlfriend with all the work you have. ``

``It is too big… And no, I don't have time for a love life. Women are clingy and jealous. If I ever want to be with someone, they would have to be open minded and okay with my line of work. ``

``I see… `` muttered Edward. ``Still, this is way too big for only one man. ``

``I never use these rooms… ``

Edward turned his golden eyes to him.

``What do you mean? You live here no? ``

``Yes, but there are quarters in this mansion. I only use mine. ``

Roy began to walk away. Edward followed him. 'Quarters'? Was this mansion so big it had quarters like a military HQ?

Arriving before a huge window, Edward noticed the amazing backyard. Flowers and plants everywhere. Well maintained too. He smirked, didn't know Roy liked those kind of things. He was the Flame Alchemist; he was picturing him burning the flowers to the ground more than taking care of them. He noticed the mansion was in a U shape too. So the garden was inside the walls and there was a forest in the back to keep the backyard private. Beautiful. They finally arrived at Roy's 'quarters'. There was a smaller kitchen though everything was hi-tech again and a more private living room. Mustang started talking again.

``My bedroom is just up these stairs. You could use another quarter if you would like. If not, there's a second bedroom upstairs but we will have to share the same kitchen and living room. ``

Edward seemed thoughtful while Mustang was looking at him.

``I wouldn't want to be alone in this big ass mansion. I'll take the bedroom upstairs. `` Edward started climbing the stairs while Roy went to the kitchen to start dinner.

Not really sure which bedroom to pick, Edward opened the first door. It was Mustang's bedroom. He could tell from the bed sheets on the floor and the uniform sitting on a chair in a corner. There were almost no decorations. Edward realized it was all army furniture too. Mustang probably didn't mind the furniture even though it was so… Plain. Everything was missing colors. Missing warmth. This room felt way too cold and Edward closed the door. No wonder Roy always looked almost depressed. Edward opened another door. Great. Another room with army furniture. Well, it was better than nothing. He put his bag on the bed and started putting his things away.

He came back down the stairs after a while and looked at Roy. He looked tired. Really thoughtful too. He always had such a serious expression on his face. Cold stare too. Why did women like him so much? Yes, he was good looking, but that was it. Always so cold and serious, always thinking about his work. Ed wondered for a bit and finally approached him, looking at what he was cooking.

``Mustang? ``

``Hm? ``

``I think it's burning… ``

Roy jumped at the realisation and took the pan off the stove after turning it off.

``Shit… `` whispered Roy under his breath. Edward still heard him though and started laughing.

``I don't hear you swear often! That's new. ``

``Shut up Fullmetal. `` He was angry at himself and threw the pan in the garbage. He didn't care, he could buy a new one without a problem.

``You look exhausted, let me cook instead. `` The blond started looking for things to cook and Roy looked at him surprised. He never would've guessed the blond would offer himself to cook for both of them. The Flame Alchemist decided to take a break since he didn't have much breaks throughout the day and sat on the couches of his private living room. Soon the smell of food came to him, and he heard his stomach growl. He forgot he had skipped lunch today. Edward announced the supper was ready and he came to sit at the table with him.

He couldn't lie, what was laying in front of him really looked delicious. Way too delicious. He raised his eyes on Ed that was eating his heart out. Roy finally took a bite.

``Well, I didn't know the Fullmetal could cook. ``

``Don't call me that you bastard. And how do you want me to survive if I don't know how to cook? ``

``True… `` Roy kept quiet, eating as much as he could. This was really well made. Who would've thought the former Fullmetal was such a good cook. Always being on the run, he thought the only thing the blond must've eaten was restaurant food of sandwiches on the road. They finished eating and Edward got on his feet to clean the dishes.

``Don't bother Edward. The maids are going to take care of it. ``

The blond looked at him surprised. ``You have maids?! ``

``How do you want me to take care of this huge mansion by myself? I have enough work already. ``

Mustang made a good point. Thinking at the flowers in the backyard, he realized it wasn't the man taking care of them but some maid and he couldn't help but have an amused smirk on his lips as the image of Roy burning flowers came back in his mind.

They both went in the living room to relax. These couches were really something else. So comfortable he could sleep on it in an instant. Roy took a book to change his mind from his long day.

``Don't you feel lonely in this big mansion? ``

``Yes I do, but its not something I concern myself with. Being lonely isn't that dramatic. ``

``You know, If I was the Führer, I wouldn't want the mansion. ``

``This mansion was here for generations. And I love living in luxury. ``

``You say that but you only use your quarters in this whole mansion. ``

Roy sighed.

``Or… You choose to live in this mansion knowing you'll have maids. `` Replied the blond.

Roy was getting annoyed.

``Where are you going with this discussion Elric? ``

``Do the maids have to wear uniforms? Are they cute? Do you bang them every night? ``

Mustang rolled his eyes.

``Look, I know I have this womanizer reputation but it doesn't mean I'm fucking a new girl every night. ``

``Oh! You swore again! Bad boy. `` Edward looked at him with an amused smile. He was on the verge of laughing. Roy was not getting any of it though and turned his dark irises to his book.

``Ignoring me I see. C'mon I was just trying to make small talk. ``

``Talking about sex is not 'small talk'. ``

``I'm still young so I guess it is for me. ``

``Still young and still a virgin, your hormones must be to the roof. ``

``Actually, I'm not a virgin, thanks for asking. ``

Roy looked at him from over his book, trying to see if he was lying.

``So you went in your little brothers back and had sex? You're pretty naughty. ``

Edward frowned. ``I would never do that to Al. And shut up, it's none of your damn business. ``

``Reacting with anger. I think you're lying to me Elric. ``

Edward was still frowning. His anger swelling up in him.

``I said, it's none of your damn business you fucking bastard, you don't know anything. ``

Roy raised and eyebrow at his choosing of words. Did something happen that he wasn't made aware of?

``So tell me then, at what age did you lose your virginity? ``

``None of your business. `` Edward answered though his voice was lower.

Ed jumped on his feet and went upstairs to escape the dark-haired man. Roy knew at that moment that his doubts were real. Something did happen to him while he was still 'Fullmetal'. But he never said anything about it in his reports or maybe even to his little brother. This was fishy. He wanted to know. But not tonight. Edward was mad at him. He finished the chapter of his book, took a great and long shower and went to bed, not bothering to put any clothes on. Sleeping naked was so comfortable.

* * *

The next day, Roy went to work early and Edward walked through the streets of Central to find an apartment or anything really with a roof. Living with Roy was going to be more difficult than he thought. Maybe if he left him alone yesterday night…

He visited some apartments that were cheap. Cheap doesn't mean pretty though. They were all run down places or had holes in the walls or cold air coming through the cracks of the windows. If only he could use Alchemy, he could've fixed everything wrong. He sighed while walking through the streets and stopped in front of HQ. He saw Havoc smoking at the entrance and he decided to go greet him.

``Hey Havoc! ``

``Hey boss. So, found anything interesting? ``

``Nope `` Ed said, pouting. ``Every cheap apartments are inhabitable. ``

Havoc laughed for a bit. ``You shouldn't go for cheap you know. Out in the country, you could get a castle for cheap, but here in the city, everything is overpriced. ``

``I can see that… Meaning, I should look for a job too. ``

``Why not come back in the Army, we miss you around the office. ``

``No, I promised Al and Winry I wouldn't come back. Besides, I can't use alchemy anymore and I don't want to have to kill if necessary. ``

``Hm… `` The smoker looked thoughtful, gripping his chin between his fingers.

``Why not be an alchemy teacher? You must know everything about alchemy with all the research you've been doing. ``

``… Seriously Havoc? Do you really see me being a teacher? ``

``Sure, though you'll have to work on that short temper of yours. ``

Edward pouted and Havoc threw the butt of his cigarette away.

``You could always look in the newspapers for jobs. See ya later kid. `` Havoc smiled at him and went back in the building.

Edward sighed and walked back to Roy's mansion.

* * *

The General finished working at 6pm and came back home. Coming in his quarters, he smelled food. He then remembered a little golden blond was living with him and he went in the kitchen. Edward was there, preparing two plates and put them on the table. Roy sat at the table while looking at the food.

``You would make a good housewife. ``

``Real funny Mustang, I wouldn't be that much of a good housewife with the dick I have between my legs. ``

Roy almost chocked on his first bite.

``Edward please, I'm eating. ``

``Shouldn't have brought it up then, bastard. `` The blond sat in front of him and began eating.

They ate rather quickly before Ed grabbed the finished plates and put them in the kitchen sink. They both went to relax in the living room, Roy picking up his book again, same as the day before.

``Do you ever do something else of your time? `` Asked the blond man

``This is my routine. I'm sorry I can't accommodate your highness. ``

``Fuck, you didn't have to take it like that… ``

Roy closed his book, looking at him.

``Fine, why don't we talk for a while? ``

`` Talk about what? ``

``Like why you got mad at me yesterday when I told you, you were lying about being a virgin. ``

Edward looked at him. Shocked.

``Why should I tell you? ``

``You were hiding this from me for, I don't know how many years and now I demand answers. What happened that I don't know? ``

Edward looked away. ``None of your business. ``

``You won't get me like that again. Spit it out Elric, or should I force it out of you? ``

``I got raped at 14… `` Started the golden blond.

END CHAPTER 4

* * *

If you thought this fanfiction was going to be all pink and roses, think again.  
I started writing this, thinking it will be a Romance/Drama genre.  
Some bad stuff are going to happen and chapter 2 was just a 'before taste' of the things that are going to happen in the future (Chapter 2: Winry basically cheating on Alphonse).  
Some worse stuff are going to happen so I just wanted to warn you all before continuing.

And I'm hoping you will all be pleasantly surprised~

(I put nothing of what's about to come in the summary to not waste the surprise).


	5. Discovering Aurum

~Enjoy~

* * *

``I got raped at 14… `` Started the golden blond.

Roy immediately felt bad asking that to the blond. Edward continued to talk.

``During one of my missions. I lied in the report. I said that I stayed in a town cause the engine of the train went down. But Lust got hold of me…``

``Lust? The homunculus? ``

``Yes… I… I couldn't do anything… She had used her 'spear' to pin my automails to the wall. Even though I tried to fight back, she was… Too strong… ``

``It's true the Homunculi are strong… `` Said Roy, thoughtful about the situation.

``She was just toying with me. She told me since she couldn't kill me and wanted to keep me from making more damage around me. ``

``I see… I'm sorry to have asked Edward… `` Mustang was suddenly felt better to have ended the Homunculus's life.

``Shit, not even Alphonse knows about this! I could never tell him… I feel so weak… `` He let his head drop, looking at his feet.

Roy looked at him. His golden eyes had sorrow and pain in them. He didn't like that. He liked it more when that fire was burning in them, making his eyes look like two pools of molten gold. He got up and took his chin gently in his hand so he could bring his head back up, looking at him in the eyes. The black and the gold clashing at that moment.

``You're not weak. `` Began Mustang. ``You got back up after that, kicked some asses and got your brothers body back. Everything turned out perfect so don't let a thing like that bring you down. It's in the past already. I know its hard to forget but at least, keep your head held up high. ``

Edward stared at his dark eyes. Holy shit. That was the best thing he ever said to him in his entire fucking life! Edward finally let out a smirk on his lips, taking Roy by surprise.

``I didn't know you had a good side, General bastard. ``

Another swear.

``Shut that filthy mouth Edward, or should I kiss you again to keep it closed? ``

Edward eyes widened. It was Roy's turn to smirk proudly and he let go of his chin. Ed realized.

``That's why you kissed me on the train?! You wanted to shut me up?! ``

``Yes. And it worked perfectly. I still dream of that day… The confused look on your face was worth at least a million cenz. ``

Fucking bastard. Fucking cocky son of a bitch! Edward thought of all the swears he could think of at that moment, the red enveloping his cheeks as his stare threw daggers at the man that was still proudly smirking.

``Come one Edward, you could at least tell me if you enjoyed it or not. ``

That was it. The final straw. The final droplet that made the vase spill. He got up in front of him and punched Roy right on his left cheek. The force made Roy's head turn and even take some steps back. That was going to leave a mark. A big fucking bruise. Good for him.

The moment they had before? Where Edward confessed and Roy comforted him?

Gone.

Just like that.

Before Mustang could say anything else, Edward ran up to his bedroom.

XxX

Edward was lucky to have a bathroom connected to his bedroom. He went in, undressed, and went under the shower after the water was hot enough. Fucking bastard General. He was still mad. He took out the elastic in his hair, letting them down and let the water pour on him. At least he could relax under the shower. Time to think about something else.

He only kissed him to shut him up!

Think about something else.

The way he raised his chin up to comfort him was so gentle…

Think about something else.

His eyes were intense while saying those things.

Think about something else.

What did he say again? 'You're not weak'

Think about something else.

Of course, he was weak! Something like that should've never happened!

Think about something else.

'Keep your head help up high.'

Think… Fuck.

Well this wasn't relaxing at all! It just left him with his fucking thoughts on the man that was gentle enough to let him live with him!

Gentle.

That was one word he didn't thought he could say about Mustang. He took the soap, cleaning himself almost with anger. Got out to put some boxers and let himself flop on his bed.

XxX

Roy knew he should apologize. Walking by the Ed's bedroom, he heard the water run. Probably taking a shower. He sighed. Maybe tonight wasn't the right time to apologize. He should let the dust settle before and talk to him the next day. He then went to his bedroom to also take a 'relaxing' shower and go to bed.

XxX

Another day passed, Edward wasn't able to find a new potential home. He arrived at the mansion later that day and started supper. Roy arrived from work when Edward was making two plates, just like the day before and he put one of them in front of Roy. The only difference from before was the silence. They both ate in silence, not looking at each other. Ed took the plates, put them in the sink and they both went in the living room. Once properly seated, Roy finally talked to him.

``I apologize for what I said yesterday. ``

``Hm. `` Edward was giving him the cold shoulder.

``And I apologize for the kiss too. ``

``Hm… ``

``… Edward. ``

``What? ``

Roy cringed. ``You could say something at least. ``

``Funny, I thought you wanted me to shut up. ``

Roy sighed in frustration. That man will be the death of him someday.

``I'm sorry. I should've never said that, you can say it, I'm a bastard. ``

``You're a bastard. ``

Roy pouted. He answered that way too quickly. Ed finally looked over at him, seeing him pout was way too cute. He couldn't help but giggle a bit.

``Okay, okay. `` Said the blond. ``I forgive you, but don't do it again, or else you'll have a bruise on your other cheek. ``

`` I can accept that. ``

``How's your cheek by the way? ``

It was a nice reddish color, almost turning purple.

``Still sensitive as hell. You could've held back a bit, now women won't even look at me anymore. ``

``Good! You don't deserve them! ``

Roy sighed while rolling his eyes.

``By the way, did you find any apartment? ``

``No… All the cheap one's are run down, and the others are too expensive. I don't have a lot of money left. ``

``And I guess you're scared of finding a new job. ``

Edward winced, he guessed right.

``Why are you so scared? ``

``Cause if I find a new job, it means I'll have to settle down, not travel anymore and stay at that same one place like a prisoner of his own routine. A bit like you. ``

Roy ignored the last part. ``It doesn't mean you'll be in prison. It just means you'll have more money in your pockets and will travel less often, not completely stop. Unless you get a job where all you do is travel. ``

``And what job is that? ``

``Maybe train conductor or traveller. ``

``Train conductor means staying in that same fucking booth all day long and traveller? Really? You mean homeless. ``

Rot shrugged. ``You can call it that I guess… ``

Edward pouted and said in a low voice ``Maybe I should be a teacher… ``

``What was that? ``

``Nothing. I didn't say anything. ``

``Yeah, right… and I'm king of the world. ``

``Amestris is pretty big but I wouldn't call it the 'world' `` Edward said with a mean smile.

``You're just a brat. ``

``I'm 20 now, I'm not a brat anymore. I'm more like an annoying adult. ``

``Well at least you know you are annoying. ``

They couldn't help but laugh at that.

XxX

They continued talking 'peacefully' until bed time. Edward went up first. Roy wanting to at least finish reading this last chapter before going to bed. He finally got up and climbed the stairs. He was about to head in his bedroom but noticed a crack in Edward's bedroom door. It wasn't properly closed. He came closer to the door and looked through the crack. All he could see was the blankets almost on the ground and Edward sleeping.

He opened the door more and came closer to the blond. His hair was untied, cascading around his face, almost like golden strings of silk. His long golden eyelashes touching his cheeks. He never noticed how long his eyelashes were. Almost like a woman. He shook off that idea out of his head and his eyes met with his stomach. His tank top was lifted, letting Mustang see the muscles on this particular part of his body. He blushed a little. He finally took the blanket and covered the former Fullmetal with it. How did this boy grow up to be such a handsome man? He could only guess.

He finally left the bedroom, closing the door behind him and getting into his own bed.

END CHAPTER 5

* * *

Let me know if i need to change anything from this chapter or if it's okay like this.

I really hope you enjoyed it~


	6. A dark and alcoholic embrace

~Enjoy~

* * *

A week has past. Edward's relation with Roy was getting better. Well at least, Ed hasn't punched Roy in the face again. That evening, Mustang came back from work, smelling the food Edward prepared for supper once again. He stopped in the entrance of the kitchen and looked at the blond.

Edward had his hair down, still humid from the shower he just took and was shirtless. His leather pants fitted him very well Roy thought. He then looked at the scars he had on his right shoulder. Time didn't help them fade away. He could still see the scars of his old automail on there. They still looked red even after 4 years. He stalked his way to him and couldn't resist his urge. Roy kissed Edward's cheek and started talking before the blond could say a word.

``I have the perfect little housewife. ``

``WHO IS SO SMALL HE CAN'T EVEN REACH THE COUNTER ON THE TIP OF HIS TOES?! ``

Roy couldn't help but laugh. He loved teasing Edward. He was almost cute when he was mad. Almost. Edward pouted at him, frustrated.

``Laugh all you want, old man. One day karma's gonna bite you in the ass. ``

``Do you really believe in karma? ``

``Not really… `` Roy stared at him with an amused smile.

He then decided to help and brought two plates for him. Edward served the food at the table and they ate together.

``I have the day off tomorrow. `` started Roy. ``We could do something special tonight. ``

``Oh! We could go to the bar! Invite your squad! ``

Roy looked at him. He wanted something more personal with him.

``I was thinking about something only the two of us could enjoy. ``

``… What do you mean? ``

``Do you really want to drink? ``

``Yeah, it's been a while. I spend my days looking for a place to live and taking notes about my researches on alkahestry. ``

``Fine, we can bring the bar here to us. `` Mustang got up and went back in the kitchen. Edward watched him go with a confused look on his face. The dark-haired man came back with a bottle and two glasses.

``What's this? `` Asked the blond.

``Champagne. ``

``Champagne? That's for big occasions, no? Are we celebrating something? ``

Roy started pouring the champagne in the two glasses.

``Not really, I just want to spend time with you. ``

Ed laughed a bit. ``Sounds like a date. ``

``You can call it anything you want. ``

The blond winced a little at his remark and smelled the liquid in his glass.

``Smells like shit… ``

``Have you ever had champagne before? ``

``No… ``

``You're not supposed to smell it. Just taste it. ``

Edward looked at him a bit. He didn't know if he could trust him completely. He still decided to try it and took a little sip and his eyes widened.

``Wow! That's really good! ``

Roy smiled at him while taking a sip too.

``You sure you don't want to go to the bar still? `` Asked the blond. It was making him a bit uncomfortable to be drinking with Roy alone. Mustang sighed at his question.

``Fine, if that's what you really want. ``

Edward smiled, took his glass with him and went to the phone to call Hawkeye, Havoc, Breda and Fuery so they could come to the bar with them while still sipping on his glass of champagne. Roy couldn't help but stare at him, remaining seated and taking sips too. He looked so glad talking to them on the phone.

When the golden blond finished his calls, he went to his room to change clothes and Roy did the same.

* * *

After a good thirty minutes, they arrived at the bar and waited until the others arrived. Only Havoc and Hawkeye showed up.

``What happened to Breda and Fuery? `` Asked Edward to the two. Hawkeye was the one to answer.

``They have work tomorrow so, I recommended them to go to sleep early. ``

'Recommended'. Sounds more like she forced them to stay at the HQ, probably with her faithful gun. Havoc shrugged when Edward looked over at him.

``I'm surprised you still came Havoc; you didn't want to spend time with your girlfriend? ``

His grin changed to a sad pout. Dammit Havoc, why can't you keep your women?!

``We're on break… She told me she still thinks about her ex everyday. I make her remind of him often. `` He hid his face in his hands, pretending to sob and Edward pat his back, letting go a sigh of exasperation.

Roy and Riza looked at them, both smirking and they finally sat down at a table. The night was going well, they talked mostly about work and some of the missions they went on. Riza gave a glance over Edward who was being abnormally quiet.

``So, how is it living with Roy? ``

He swallowed his sip wrong and started coughing, that question was unsuspected.

``It's going well… We had some trouble in the first days, but it settled down. `` Finally answered Ed.

``I'm glad for you. I know Roy must be teasing you a lot. `` Roy sent her a disapproval stare.

``He is. `` replied Edward while pouting. ``just today he called me a fucking housewife cause I cook him supper every night. `` Hawkeye giggled a bit and Havoc flat out laughed.

``He could maybe hire you to be his personal chef since he doesn't like to cook himself. `` Replied Hawkeye.

``I do love to cook. `` Said Roy before Edward could shout anything. ``I just don't have the time or I'm too tired after work to do so. ``

``So, having an Edward at home is pretty convenient then? `` Asked Havoc still smirking.

``I'm not going to lie, it is convenient. `` Edward pouted at Roy's answer. Was he thinking about him like a servant?! Or maybe like another one of his maids.

``I'm sure you're going to miss him when he will find another place to live. `` Riza said after finishing her glass.

Roy looked over at the pouting Edward and answered while looking at his bright golden eyes.

``I will, having him at home makes it less lonely. ``

Edward grunted a little while turning his head the other way. Wanting to hide the blush that suddenly appeared on his cheeks. Hawkeye giggled and Havoc laughed again at the golden blonde's reaction.

* * *

They arrived at the mansion really late. It was around 2am and Roy was helping Edward walk. He had too much to drink. Edward tried taking his boots off but stumbled and hit his back on the wall and started giggling. Roy sighed at that sight.

``You drank too much Edward. ``

``Nooooo, I'm okay, I'm tellin' ya. ``

After another failed attempt at taking his boots off, Roy got on one knee in front of him and started taking his boots off for him. The blond looked at him while still giggling.

``Gettin' down on one knee like that, are you tryin' ta propose to me? ``

``Shut up Fullmetal, can't you see I'm trying to help you? ``

He took off his boots and helped him walk to get to his bedroom. Climbing the stairs were rough for the blond. At least he finally did it with Roy's help. The dark-haired man went to Ed's bedroom with him and at the sight of his bed, Edward let himself flop on it. Moaning while hugging his pillow.

``Get on your back Fullmetal. ``

Sounded like an order.

``Okayyy. `` Mustang stayed surprised that he listened to him and the blond turned to lay on his back.

Roy started undoing the buttons of his button up shirt and Edward closed his eyes while letting him do so. Roy couldn't help but look at his long blond eyelashes touching his, a bit red, cheeks. Edward's eyes opened slowly, revealing his golden irises. The clash of his golden eyes and the red of his cheeks was way too perfect and beautiful. Almost like one of these rare sunsets. Roy couldn't help it anymore. Couldn't hold his body back. He leaned down and kissed his lips. Edward let out a surprised moan but closed his eyes and let the man take over his lips.

Roy felt his heart missing a beat and pushed his tongue on Edward's lips. The blond opened his mouth, letting Roy's tongue caress his own and exploring his mouth. He felt a hand slip on his hip and moaned softly again in the kiss. Mustang unbuckled Ed's belt while still kissing him and finally realized.

Edward was intoxicated. This wasn't right. He couldn't give consent and he sure didn't want Edward to feel like he raped him. He broke off the kiss. Edward still his mouth opened and panting a little. His cheeks were even more red than before, and he slowly opened his golden eyes. Roy only gave him a gentle smile and pulled on his pants to take them off, leaving him only with his boxers on.

``Good night Edward. `` Roy started to walk away but a hand snapped around his wrist, making him stop.

``Please… I don't want to sleep alone… ``

Roy looked at him over his shoulder. Edward looked vulnerable. He was begging with his eyes though knowing him, he knew he would never beg for something like this. He had a defenceless Edward in front of him. And he couldn't resist him.

``Fine `` Said Roy softly.

He took off his coat and his pants but kept his white button up shirt and his boxers. He then laid by Edward in his bed and surrounded his arms around the blond's waist. Ed pulled his own body closer to Roy and hid his face in the neck of the man. Smelling his cologne. Wow, he did smell good.

``Thank you… `` Started the blond man. ``For letting me stay with you… I know it's not easy having me around. ``

``What are you talking about Edward. I love having you here. ``

``Serious? ``

``Yeah… This mansion seems smaller with you here… ``

``What d'you mean? ``

``This mansion seemed so empty before you arrived. To much space and way too big. You're filling a hole in this big space. `` Roy felt Edward smile against his neck.

Roy took out the elastic in Edward's hair, letting his long golden hair loose and he passed his hand through them. So soft. Looking at them, they really seemed like little golden strings. Beautiful. No. Magnificent.

``Mustang? ``

``Yes Edward? ``

``Your heart beat is really loud. Is it normal? ``

Roy smiled at this innocent question.

``Yes Edward, it is normal. You should sleep now. ``

``Okay… 'Night. ``

Roy continued caressing the blond hairs until Edward fell asleep. His heart beat was loud… Did it mean he was falling in love with Edward? The Flame and the Fullmetal… It was almost ironic. Laughable even.

END CHAPTER 6

* * *

That bastard kissed him again! What will Edward think of that when he will be sobered up? Hahaha~

I really am having so much fun writing this story and I do hope you all enjoy reading it~


	7. Abysmal surprise

~Enjoy~

* * *

Edward woke up slowly. He grunted a bit at the sun stinging his eyes. He wanted to turn around in his bed but felt something… More… Something that wasn't supposed to be there. Arms? He still turned around and saw the face of a peacefully sleeping Mustang. His heart skipped a beat at seeing the man in his bed and so close to him. Wait. What happened last night? They went to the bar. He knew he drank too much. His memories were fuzzy in his head.

And then he panicked. Did he sleep with him?! He looked at the man. He still had his shirt on and Edward had his boxers on. He let out a relieved sigh. If he had slept with him, they both would be naked, no? He grunted again, feeling the headache that was starting in his head and he slowly got up from the bed to not wake up the still sleeping Mustang. He went to his bathroom, locking the door so Mustang couldn't come in and surprise him. He let the water of the shower get hotter then went under it.

Time to think. What happened the night before? He remembered coming back home with Roy. The man on one knee to help him get his boots off. Climbing the stairs and trying not to fall down.

Then… Then what? Oh yeah, they spoke to each other… What did Mustang say again? He… He loved Edward being in the mansion with him. He really did. Ed smiled a bit after remembering that part of the night. And then… they fell asleep one against the other… That was it. That was all he could remember. Was that really it? He should maybe ask Mustang… No. What if he did something embarrassing? He didn't want to know. He stayed in the shower for a long time, trying to think about what else had happen but couldn't think of anything more. He got out of the shower and opened the door.

Shit! He forgot Mustang was still sleeping in his bed and he was naked! He hid his body with the door frame and looked over at the bed. Mustang wasn't there anymore. Ed sighed in relief and went in his room to dress up. He came downstairs after being fully clothed and smelled food. His stomach started growling in return. He arrived in the kitchen and looked at Mustang that was making breakfast. Edward noticed he was lost in his thoughts, focused on the food he was cooking. He approached him.

``Good morning Mustang. ``

The dark-haired man looked at the blond.

``Good morning. Did you sleep well? ``

``Like a baby… Though I was confused to see you in my bed this morning. ``

``Do you not remember last night? ``

``I remember… Well only flashes on the night… Like you helping me get my boots off and you saying you liked having me in the mansion. ``

``Do you remember anything else? ``

``No… `` Trailed off the blond.

So he didn't remember the kiss we shared, thought Roy.

``You almost begged me to sleep with you. ``

Edward started blushing.

``Really? ``

``Yeah, you didn't want to spend the night alone. ``

Edward pouted, the red still on his cheeks. Roy looked at him and grinned. Cute.

He served two plates at the table and they started eating. Edward looked up to Roy and watched him eat. Staring at his lips. He then remembered. His fork fell in his plate in shock and Roy looked up at him.

``Something's wrong Edward? ``

``We… we kissed… Yesterday night… Right? ``

``Yes, we did. `` Said Mustang, still staring at Ed.

``Did you kiss me to shut me up again? ``

``Not at all. ``

``Then why? There must be a reason. ``

Roy sighed. Not everything needed an explanation.

``I did because I wanted to at the moment. ``

``What do you mean? ``

``What? Impulse is not good enough for you? ``

``No, not with you. ``

``Alright, I kissed you because you looked irresistible and vulnerable. I couldn't hold back my urges. I wanted to, so I did, and you kissed me back. That's it. ``

Edward stared at him, not knowing what to say.

``I could've done worse. `` Continued Mustang. ``You were pretty much at my mercy. You were letting me do anything to you too. If I wanted to, I could've gone farther. But I knew you wouldn't like that. You were drunk and I didn't want to take advantage of that. So I just took care of you and hugged you to help you fall asleep. ``

Edward turned his look away, looking at the plate in front of him.

``Um… Thanks… I guess… I don't fucking know what to say to that. ``

``Then don't say anything. You looked comfortable enough yesterday in my arms. `` Roy got up and put his finished plate in the sink, missing the redness of Edward's cheeks.

* * *

Edward went out of the mansion to still go look for an apartment. He mostly wanted to give Roy some air for his only day off. Some apartments were better than others but he never found any that he really wanted to live in. He sighed, walking in front of the military Headquarters and saw a blond he knew well smoking outside. He decided to go talk with him.

``Hey Havoc! `` The man turned his blue eyes to look at Edward.

``Hey boss, not too hungover today? ``

``Real funny… No I'm not. ``

``Good for you, you drank a lot yesterday night, I was kinda scared you wouldn't make it home. ``

``Yeah… Let's say Mustang helped me a lot so I could get home safely. ``

``I hope he didn't tease you too bad this morning when you woke up. ``

``Not at all… Well maybe a little but he is always like that. `` Edward cringed a little at his words. 'Always like that'? Like always talking about kissing him? That wasn't right. Havoc didn't notice it at least and laughed at bit.

``Yeah, we all know you two don't have a peaceful relationship. At least he has company. By the way, why aren't you home with him? ``

``Still looking for a place to live… Why're you asking? ``

``Um, nothing really… still no chance on finding the perfect apartment huh… ``

``Nope… I better get back to it. ``

``Okay, see ya again soon boss. ``

Edward smiled at him and left the HQ. 'Nothing really'? What the hell did Havoc have to hide?

* * *

He came back home to Mustang's mansion. Failing again on finding somewhere more habitable. It has been a week since he started his search and still found nothing. He didn't want to annoy Mustang; he was still kind enough for letting him stay this long. He arrived in the living room and saw a peacefully sleeping Roy. Edward stared at him. He looked so calm when he was sleeping. All the serious frowns gone from his face. He looked less cold and more vulnerable. The phone took out Edward from his observations when it started ringing. He let Roy sleep and grabbed it.

``Mustang's residence, who am I speaking to? ``

``Hello, this is Madame Christmas, I would like to talk to my son Roy please. ``

'Son'? Oh shit! It was Mustang's mother!

``Um, I'm sorry, he is sleeping at the moment… I can go wake him up if you want to. ``

``No need, could you just say this message from me when he will wake up? ``

``Sure! What is it? ``

``Tell him I called and whished him a happy birthday. ``

``Will do, Have a nice night Madame Christmas. ``

``Thank you, good night. ``

Edward placed the phone down and froze. Birthday. His birthday. It was his birthday today? Was it 'that' that Havoc was hiding from him today?

Shit, Mustang didn't even tell him anything about it! Why didn't he though? Maybe he didn't want to celebrate it… Maybe he hated celebrating it. But he had been so kind to him in the last few days. He should return the favor. Even if he didn't like the fact that it was his birthday, Edward should still give him a present, no?

He looked at the clock. Almost 5pm. Shit. He ran out the door, hoping the stores would still be opened at the time he arrived.

* * *

Roy woke up slowly. Smelling food being cooked. He then remembered he ate breakfast but not lunch. He got up after a while and stretched, yawning while doing so. He went to the kitchen only to witness Edward with a cook book in his hand. He looked so focus.

``Need help? ``

Ed jumped in surprise, He didn't think Roy would be up already.

``No, let me do it alone. `` He looked back into the book.

``As you whish. `` Mustang came closer. Too close. Hugging Edward's back to see what he was cooking.

``Curry rice? `` Asked Roy.

``Yeah `` Simply replied Edward.

``How did you know it is my favorite? ``

``Have you seen the quantity of curry spices you have on your shelves? Guess not but anyone looking at those could say that your favorite meal is curry. Now back off and let me cook. ``

Roy smiled and left a discrete kiss on Edward's neck before ungluing himself from his back. Ed blushed a bit but didn't say anything.

After a while, they were both seated and eating.

``I have a message for you… `` Started the blond. ``From your mother. She called when you were asleep. ``

``What did she say? ``

``Happy birthday… ``

Roy looked up and asked.

``What day are we today? ``

``The 23rd… ``

``Oh… It is my birthday… I completely forgot. ``

Edward stared at him with the 'are you serious' look.

``… What? I'm too old to celebrate my birthday anymore. I just forget I even have one. ``

Edward pouted. So that's why he didn't say anything about it. He forgot. So he wouldn't be mad if he gave him the present he just got him, no?

``At least your mother thought about you. ``

``Yeah, this woman is incredible. Better than the one that gave me life. ``

``Wait… you're adopted? ``

``Yes. The woman that birthed me couldn't take care of me after her husband left her and she became addicted to drugs and alcohol. Madame Christmas took good care of me after that, I will be forever grateful. ``

Well that got depressing really fast.

``Um… `` started Edward as he looked down to his plate. `` I have… A present for you. ``

He got up from his seat and went to grab the little box he bought earlier and placed it in front of Roy on the table.

END CHAPTER 7


	8. Bliss

WARNING: This chapter contains a lemon~  
If you want to protect you're innocent eyes, just wait for the next chapter tomorrow.  
Skipping the scene won't affect the story.

~Enjoy~

* * *

Roy looked at the present in front of him. Surprised. He wasn't expecting this at all. He then turned his dark eyes to him.

``You shouldn't have… ``

``I wanted to… Cause you've been so nice to me… Letting me live with you for so long. Plus it's your birthday so you can't refuse. ``

``I'm going to remember this, you brat. ``

He finally picked the little box up and began to tear the wrapping around it. The box was plain. Still no idea what was in it, Roy opened it. Inside was a small golden chain. It was discrete but the details in it was incredible. He could only see the details in the metal by looking at it more closely. Edward picked the chain up gently and went behind Roy, putting it around his neck and closed the hoop.

``I didn't know if you would like it… But it's the only thing I thought would look good on you… ``

Roy brought his head down, taking the chain between his fingers. He was speechless. It was so light, he thought he was holding a feather. Edward came back in front of him to look at his expression, he couldn't say if he was happy or mad and that made him anxious.

``I… I can always bring it back if you don't like it… I'll find something else, I- ``

Mustang didn't let him finish his sentence. He caught Edward's jaw in his hand to force him to lean down and he pressed his lips on Ed's. The blonde's eyes widened in surprise. He was so confused. Roy broke off the kiss to look at him in the eyes.

``I love it. Thank you. ``

Edward smiled and Roy kissed him again. This time, Edward closed his eyes to participate in the kiss too. Mustang soon deepened the kiss, taking control over the blonde's mouth. One of his hand met the back of his head and he pulled out the elastic off his long hair. Edward wrapped his arms around Roy's neck, letting out a moan in the kiss. That moan was enough to excite Roy. Feeling his pants suddenly becoming tighter. He pulled the blond towards him so he could sit on his lap. The golden blond still lost in the kiss let him control his movements. They finally broke off the kiss when they needed air.

Shit. That was fucking intense. Edward looked at the man, panting. Actually, they both were gasping for air. Something was in Roy's eyes and Edward recognized it.

Lust.

Looking down, he saw the bulge in Roy's pants too. Was Edward feeling turned on too?

Fuck yes.

It was only a normal reaction from his body he thought. Stimulating erogenous places on the body produced more testosterone which was the hormone to feel sexual urges. Though they only kissed, he was still turned on. That counted as a stimulus too, no?

Fuck yes.

Finally, Edward spoke.

``Let's go to your room. ``

``I've been waiting for those words. `` They both got up from the chair quickly. Roy took Edward's hand in his, leading him to his bedroom. Once they arrived, Edward pushed Roy on the bed. He looked at him surprised as the blond jumped on him to make out with him again. That's funny, he thought Edward was going to be the type to be more shy in bed. Ed pressed his body on Roy's and grinded his erection on the man's. they both growled and moaned in the deep kiss. That was it for Roy. He pushed the former Fullmetal to get his turn on top. Ed grinned at him and Roy pulled on the blonde's shirt to take it off. He couldn't resist his muscular chest and lean down to kiss it. He could see the man under him shiver from the kisses, going down slowly on his body. He then lightly bit one of his hips, making the blond moan in surprise. He loved hearing his voice. It was driving him crazy. He didn't take much time to unbuckle his belt and pulled on the pants and boxer to let Edward's erection free from that prison of cotton. He was rock hard.

Roy looked up at Edward and saw the most beautiful thing he ever saw in his life. Edward was looking back at him, the gold in his eyes were bright and shiny, covered in lust for the man. The only light to brighten the scene was coming from the full moon through the window. Carving out Edwards curves of his body and his muscles. Giving off silvery reflection in his golden locks and even his bright eyes. His lips parted, panting from excitation. He wanted to hear his voice again. That beautiful, full of lust voice. He then licked his erection all the way to the tip, making the blond shiver and letting out a long moan.

Perfect.

He then took his shaft in his mouth, hearing more of that beautiful voice and Edward closed his eyes at the sensation. He took a handful of dark hair in his right hand. Guiding Roy to make up and down movements on his member. Roy was so good. He knew how to use that tongue. A bit too much even.

Suddenly, Roy went faster and faster, taking the blond into pure bliss. He was close and Roy could feel it and hear it in his voice. Edward was getting louder and louder as the seconds past. His back was arching and his hand was grasping Roy's hair forcefully. Mustang grabbed Ed's ass in his hands and squeezed them, taking the blond over the border. Ed pulled on the black hairs, forcing Roy to take his member completely in his mouth and the tip in his throat. And saw stars. Stars behind his eyelids as he came into Roy's throat. He was in heaven. He finally let go of Roy's hair as he calmed himself down, gasping for air and every muscle in his body relaxed. The dark-haired man looked at the blond, satisfied at the job he had done on him.

But he wasn't done.

He went back over Edward to look inside his end table and he found what he was looking for. Edward still had his eyes closed, enjoying the moment he just had with Mustang. He heard a click beside him and some wet noises. What was going on? He opened his eyes to see Mustang, a bottle of lube in his hand and covering his fingers with it.

``What are you doing? `` Asked Edward, innocently.

``I'm not done with you Edward. `` Replied Roy, menacingly.

He lowered his hand and caressed Ed's southern entrance with his lubed fingers. Edward froze a little at the sensation.

``Are you sure about th- ``

Roy didn't let him finish his sentence. He kissed his lips gently as he slowly penetrated one finger in him. Edward growled in discomfort and broke off the kiss.

``Bastard… You could've warned me… ``

Roy only smiled as he entered another finger. He saw a flash of pain on Edward's face and he stopped moving his fingers.

``If I warned you, you wouldn't have let me do this to you. Now you can't go back. `` Roy smiled proudly.

Edward raised his golden eyes to his. ``Just… be gentle… its… my first time. ``

``Oh? I thought you told me you weren't a virgin anymore. ``

``I'm not! I just… Never did it with a guy before. ``

So He was going to be Edward's first. That made him smile as he pushed his fingers deeper in him, earning a grunt from the blond in return.

``Don't worry, you'll feel good in no time. ``

He made scissor movements with his fingers deep inside of Ed. Hearing the blond whimper at the pain, but he finally found the spot. That sweet, sweet spot. Edward arched his back while gasping.

``What the fuck was that? ``

``That Edward, is called the prostate. ``

Roy continued moving his fingers against it, making Edward use his voice to demonstrate his pleasure suddenly. Mustang inserted a third finger and it didn't take long that Edward's member became hard once again.

Roy took out his fingers from inside him. Edward felt weird since the fingers weren't there anymore. He raised his golden stare just to see Roy finally taking off his clothes. Was about time. He took off his shirt. Then his pants. Edward could see his erection under his boxers. He then let the monster out. Ed's eyes widened. He never thought about it but, Mustang was a name that fitted the man well.

He began to lube up his shaft.

``That's… Never gonna fit. ``

``With patience it will. `` Roy gave him a mean smile.

Ed gulped. Mustang placed himself between Edward's legs, spreading them and lifting them up a bit so he could see all of him. He was so beautiful; he didn't want to miss one bit. Slowly, he began to insert his member inside of him, making Edward whimper in pain. Roy leaned down and kissed his forehead, then his cheek and the corner of his eye. He didn't like the fact that he was hurting him. But he knew it was going to be worth it. So fucking worth it.

He stopped for a moment, letting Edward get used to the foreign object inside of him. He felt the blond tremble.

``Edward? ``

``Just… Keep going… ``

Roy kissed him passionately, pushing his way deeper into him until Edward took all of him. He stopped again and Edward broke the kiss.

``Please… Don't stop… It… hurts less when you move… ``

Roy smirked. Oh. So, Edward liked it rough? He began to move his hips against him, making the blond moan in pain mixed with pleasure. The blond grabbed Roy's arms forcefully to try to forget the pain, eyes shut tightly. Mustang kissed him again, moaning against his lips and Edward felt himself melt after hearing his low voice.

Then. Roy found his prostate again. The blond scratched his arms and arched his back while moaning of pleasure. Throwing his head backwards in the pillow bellow him, leaving this perfect view of his body to the very hungry eyes of Mustang. The dark-haired man leaned down on Edward, still thrusting inside of him and kissing his neck. Leaving love marks on his chest and licking his skin.

The blond tasted to good. It was almost a sin.

Edward wrapped his arms around Roy, looking at him and kissing him almost desperately. The veil of lust in Edward's eyes just turned the man even more. His desperate actions too. He started thrusting even faster and harder inside the blonde's ass, wanting to make him get lost in the pleasure. And he did. Edward couldn't think straight anymore. Only moans and growls coming out of his mouth. And he was loving every second of it.

Roy knew Edward was getting close as he felt the nails of the blond dig onto his back. The muscles were getting tighter and tighter around Roy's member. He let out a loud moan at feeling how tight Edward was. Ed tensed up, scratched Roy's back and bit his neck to try to muffle the scream he was letting out as he climaxed on his own stomach. Roy couldn't help himself, feeling the muscles of his ass tense up and releasing brought him over the edge. He himself climaxed deep into Edward's ass, moaning his name at his ear.

Edward's body finally relaxed, and he let his arms fall in the bed. Roy looked at him with a proud smirk and leaned down to kiss him gently.

``Told you, you were going to like it. ``

``Shut the fuck up. `` Said Edward panting. ``Don't… Ruin the moment. ``

Roy pulled out slowly from inside of Ed, making him whimper and he laid down beside him in the bed.

They were both out of breath and sweaty. Roy didn't mind though and took the blond in his arms, holding him close to his heart that was the beating like an orchestra. They both fell soon into a deep and peaceful slumber.

END CHAPTER 8

* * *

This was my first ever lemon scene written in English, i hope you enjoyed haha~ (it was so hard to write since I have no experience in writing those in Enlgish. )  
Please let me know if it was good enough, I really need reviews for this chapter since I really want to get better owo~  
(or you can just leave nothing and I'll know I did a good job)

See you tomorrow~


	9. At Peace

~Enjoy~

* * *

Roy woke up slowly. He squeezed Edward that was still in his arms and smiled while smelling the perfume of his hair. His long golden hair was all tangled up from the night before, but Roy still found him beautiful. The rays from the sun hit the blond, illuminating his hair. He looked like a golden statue. Truly beautiful. He smiled at that thought. He caressed the skin of his chest while still grinning. His eyes lost focus on the blond and looked at the time. 8am.

He was late for work.

Roy quickly got up and started dressing up, waking the blond up accidently. Edward looked over at him while rubbing one eye.

``Good morning… ``

``Good morning Edward. I'm sorry I can't stay, I'm already late for work. Hawkeye is going to kill me. ``

Edward smiled a little while playing that scene in his head. Roy finished dressing up and leaned down to give a quick kiss on the blonde's lips.

``Have a nice day. `` Said Roy as he left the bedroom.

Edward was still smiling, amused by the General and he finally got up from bed.

He lost his smile.

``Fucking ouch… ``

His ass was hurting like a motherfucker. Fuck that bastard, he could've been gentler with him, it was his first time with a man! Edward growled and went in the bathroom as quick as he could. He let the water run and relaxed in a long hot bath to relax his muscles and maybe relax his behind too.

* * *

The day passed in a flash. Edward didn't even go out of the mansion. He couldn't really with the way he was walking. That damn bastard made him unable to move correctly all day long, so he just continued taking notes about alkahestry. Around 5pm, he went in the kitchen to prepare supper. When Roy arrived from work, the plates were already served on the table. The General smiled at the sight and looked around for Edward which was sitting in the living room, reading one of his alkahestry books. He stalked his way to him and grabbed the book from his hands.

``Hey! Give that back! ``

``Not until after you give me a kiss. `` Roy gave him a mean smile.

Edward couldn't help but pout and finally got up on his feet and kissed the man. What? He really wanted his book back. Roy wrapped an arm around his waist while sharing the kiss and broke it off after a good minute, giving him his book back. Edward just smiled back and they both went to the table to eat together. While eating, Roy only said.

``I have the perfect housewife. ``

``Told you already, I'm not a housewife! ``

Roy smirked at him and continued eating. They went to the living room after eating and Mustang grabbed Edward's hand, leading him to sit between his legs. He then put his chin against the blonde's shoulder, looking at the alkahestry book even though he couldn't even read a single word in it. Wrapping his arms around Edward. He just wanted to be close to him. Feel him against him.

They stayed like that for a while before Roy started talking softly in Edward's ear.

``I'm sorry, I'm going to have to go on a mission. ``

``Mission? When? ``

``Tomorrow… ``

``Really… Will it take long? ``

``Yeah… I'll be gone for maybe over a month. ``

``A month?! What are you going to do? ``

``Since you're not in the military anymore, I can't tell you. ``

Edward pouted. He forgot about that. Civilians shouldn't know about what's going on at HQ or during the missions. The only thing Edward could do is wait for Roy's return.

``Promise me one thing then. ``

``Hm? ``

``Stay safe… `` Was the only thing Ed asked him. Roy smiled.

``I will. I promise. `` He kissed his neck softly, making Edward shiver.

Edward turned his head around and kissed Roy's lips. Mustang only wrapped his arms tighter around him, feeling his heart about ready to burst. Ed stopped the kiss and giggled.

``We look like a couple. ``

Without missing a beat, Roy replied.

``I love you. ``

Edward looked at him surprised and he turned his head while blushing.

``Don't turn your head! I want to see you blush. ``

``No! `` Edward got up and ran upstairs before Roy could grab him. That little brat. He ran after him and got to his room. Edward was looking for a place to hide but he was too slow. Roy pushed him on the bed and pinned him, taking his wrists in his hands. Mustang looked at him with a devilish smile.

``You're all mine now. ``

``No fair! ``

Roy leaned down and kissed his neck, making the blond giggle. They then stayed in the bed, fooling around and when they were out of energy, Roy took the blond in his arms again and caressed his long hair.

At that very moment, Roy whished he could stay like this forever.

* * *

The next morning, they woke up together, ate breakfast and shared plenty of kisses. They then went to the train station together, Edward wanted to see off Roy before he went on his mission. Before entering the train, Roy turned over to look at Edward.

``You can stay at the mansion while I'm out on mission. I don't mind. Just try to not break everything you touch. ``

``Real funny, General bastard… Don't forget the promise you made yesterday. ``

``I won't. I'll try to come back as soon as possible. ``

``I'll be waiting… Oh and thank you again for letting me stay at your mansion. ``

Roy gave him a little smile and kissed his forehead before going on the train. And there it went. The train left the station along with Roy and a squadron of the army. Edward didn't know a single one of the soldiers Mustang was with and just whished Roy was going to be okay. He sighed when he couldn't see the train anymore on the horizon and he left the train station.

What was he going to do now? He didn't want to stay in that huge mansion alone. He didn't want to go back to Risembool either. It was too boring over there, though it would do him some good to see his little brother again. If he went, he could stay only for a couple of days, he didn't have to stay for the whole month. He thought about it while walking back to the mansion.

Hesitating.

* * *

Going to Risembool was better than staying in the big mansion by himself. At least he could talk to some people. Socialize. He could even help Winry with her work. If she let him. He did call Alphonse just before jumping on the train, they were going to prepare a bed for him since they changed Edward's former room into a storage room. The train arrived at the station and he walked slowly to Winry's house. Arriving there, his brother smiled at him and greeted him with a warm hug.

``Welcome back brother! ``

``Thanks Al. I hope everything is going well here for you two. ``

``Always! And you haven't been gone for a long time. ``

How much time has it been already? Oh yeah, only two weeks, almost three. He brought his luggage inside and went to greet Winry in her room. She was caught up in her work once again.

``Hi Win. ``

``Hello Ed. `` She lifter her blue gaze over to him and smiled at him.

``You were missing us already? You came back fast. ``

Edward pouted at that comment.

``I didn't have anything to do so I came to visit. I'm only going to stay for a few days. ``

``What? Does that mean you finally found a new home? ``

Al came up behind him.

``Brother, you found a place to live? ``

Edward couldn't help but cringe.

``Not exactly… ``

``What do you mean? `` Asked his curious brother.

``Well… One thing led to another… And… I'm staying with Mustang until I find something more comfortable for me. ``

``With General Mustang?! `` His little brother was surprised.

In the past they hated each other so much, always throwing insults at each other. Though its true that the coming of The Promised Day did brought them a little closer. Al never thought they would live together though!

``Yeah. With the General. We… Got closer… ``

Oh… Oops? Did he say too much?

``Closer? As in, closer like friends or closer like a couple? `` Asked Alphonse smiling innocently.

It was at that time that Edward decided to change subject. Abruptly.

``Oh Winry, I was wondering if you could take a look at my automail! It makes a weird sound when I'm under the shower or taking a bath. ``

``A weird sound? `` Asked the blond girl.

''Yeah, yeah, like if its rusting on the inside or something. ``

She frowned.

``Do you dry it properly after your showers? ``

``Always! I swear! ``

She still looked at him suspiciously.

``I swear Ed, if you're lying to me, you're gonna regret it. ``

Ed gave her a fearful smile. He didn't want to get a wrench in the face again.

``Lying? I would never! ``

Al couldn't help but laugh at the scene. Even if his brother was away for almost three weeks, he still missed him.

``I'll look at it later; I need to finish this first. `` Finally said the blond girl, turning her eyes to the automail hand in front of her.

``That's fine. `` Answered Ed as he left the room with his brother.

He closed the door and let out a relieved sigh. Winry was truly scary when she was mad. Al looked at him with a gentle smile.

``Everything will be fine brother; you know she still cares a lot about you. ``

``Yeah, I know. She still scares me though when she's mad. ``

Al giggled.

``Every women are scary when they're mad. Remember our Sensei? ``

Edward turned his head to his brother, looking livid.

``Let's not talk about that… I still have nightmares… ``

``I do too brother… `` They both looked at each other and laughed.

END CHAPTER 9

* * *

I think this is the last chapter of 'pink and roses' before shit goes down. I hope you are all prepared. *evil laugh*  
See you all soon~


	10. Out in the open

~Enjoy~

* * *

Edward arrived in the kitchen, smelling the food Al was preparing. He went beside his little brother.

``Need help? ``

``Yeah, could you cut the vegetables please? ``

Edward smiled and took a knife to start his new job. Al started talking while looking at the meat cooking up.

``I was thinking that maybe me and Winry should move out. ``

``Move out? You don't like it here? ``

``We do but… We don't have a lot of costumers. We would have more if we stayed near a military HQ you know. ``

``Yeah, I guess… Why not come to Central then? We could see each other often! ``

Al giggled at his suggestion.

``Brother, you're so clingy. I know you like me but maybe you should town it down. ``

``I can't help myself Al. You are the most important person in my life. I would just like to have you close to me so I can watch over you like the big brother I am. ``

Fuck, that was cheesy. Either way, that brought a gentle smile on the younger brother's lips.

``You should really find someone to love instead of me brother, I'm gonna start thinking you love me romantically. ``

``Hey, incest is bad. `` Replied Edward while wincing. Al laughed at his face, he was only teasing the older brother.

``Seriously though, have you find someone you have interest in? ``

``Um… ``

Time to change subject again? Yes.

``Here, I finished cutting the vegetables. `` He gave him the food. ``I'm wondering, is it supposed to rain tomorrow? We could go fishing! ``

``Brother. `` Al's tone was more commanding.

``Y… Yes? ``

``You know you can tell me everything. Tell me, who is that person you like? ``

Dammit. Alphonse guessed he had a love interest. Well its true Edward wasn't really being discrete, changing the subject like that.

``Um… I don't know if I should tell you… ``

``Why not? You know I can keep secrets. ``

``Yeah… Um… It's… `` The blond blushed a bit, thinking about that night he spent with Roy at his birthday. In bed.

``C'mon, spit it out brother! ``

``Okay, okay! It's Mustang. ``

Al's eyes widened ten times larger and Edward braced himself, he knew what was going to happen.

``GENERAL MUSTA-?! ``

Edward put a hand on his little brother's mouth to make him stop shouting.

``Don't yell like that! Remember Winry's working. ``

Al calmed down and pushed his brother's hand away.

``You're gonna have some serious explaining to tell me later. ``Said the youngest.

``Yeah, I know… ``

They heard footsteps going down the stairs and a tired Winry arrived.

``Supper's ready? `` She asked.

``Almost! Just sit down. `` answered Alphonse while smiling.

* * *

Edward woke up the next morning, still sleepy. He slept on the couch since he couldn't use his former bedroom anymore and it wasn't the most comfortable. How he missed the couches in Mustang's mansion. He finally got up to go in the kitchen and made himself a cup of coffee. Not long after, Al arrived in the kitchen, smiling widely and looking like he had the most refreshing sleep ever.

``'Morning Al, slept well? ``

``Yes! What about you brother? ``

``No. `` Edward pouted, taking another sip of his coffee.

He was going to need it. Seeing Alphonse being so happy go lucky this early in the morning didn't sit well with him.

``Ready to go fishing brother? They said on the radio that its going to be a beautiful sunny day. ``

``Yeah, yeah… Go get the fishing poles ready and let me finish this coffee. ``

Alphonse went off, almost skipping in happiness. Edward sighed but still had a little smirk on the corner of his lips. He loved seeing his brother so happy. He then finished his coffee.

* * *

``So, brother, tell me everything. ``

Edward sighed. They were in front of the lake close to Pinako's house, both of their lines in the water, waiting for fishes.

``I arrived at Central, wanted to take refuge with one of Mustang's squad member but they all refused me. The last one I asked was Mustang and he accepted. Did you know, he lives in a big ass mansion?! ``

Alphonse giggled.

``Sure I know, every Führers used that mansion. ``

Damn. Everyone knew about the mansion except Edward.

``So yeah… First days were pretty rough. I even punched him in the face at one point. ``

``Brother! ``

``He deserved it, that bastard! Anyway, we started getting along after a few days and… At his birthday… we… ``

He hesitated to continue.

``You had sex. `` Answered his little brother, grinning.

``Yes, we had sex, there, happy? ``

``Yes! `` Al was looking at him with a huge smile now. Edward just rolled his eyes and they kept quiet for a while. Still waiting for that fish. It was still pretty early but surely there must be fishes in this river. Edward finally said in a low voice.

``He told me he loved me… ``

``And… Do you love him back? ``

``I… I don't know… I don't even know what love is! I don't know fuck all and how it feels to be in love! ``

``Well, love is… `` Al hesitated before answering.

He never got the chance to say it. Some fish starting pulling on the line and Alphonse jumped in surprise, making the pole fall in the water.

``Oh no! ``

The brothers both went in the river to get the pole back and maybe even the fish with it.

* * *

They came back at Winry's house later in the day. They caught six fishes and were pretty proud of themselves. They had two for each of them. That was going to be a delicious supper. They greeted Winry that was outside taking some fresh air. She looked at Edward.

``I can take a look at your automail now if you want, I finished the other one. ``

``I'll take care of cleaning the fishes brother, you can go. `` Replied Alphonse.

Edward smiled at his brother and followed the girl back inside the house. Once in her room, he took off his pants so she could have a closer look at his automail leg. He sat down on her bed and she started her work. It was awkward being back in her room. He remembered the night he had with her. She looked so desperate and sad. Edward had no idea why she did that. Yes, you could ask someone for consolation, but not 'sex consolation'. He really tried to hold himself back that night, he did push her away but his body reacted on his own. He hated himself for it. Winry broke him off of his thoughts.

``I hope you didn't tell anything to Al. ``

``What are you talking about? ``

``About the night we had… `` She had taken the front plate of the automail off and was looking inside of it. ``I don't want him to know… He would hate me. ``

``You know… I should've never listened to you. I shouldn't have come in your bed. Why did you do that? ``

``I… I wanted to be comforted… I wanted to feel someone against me… I was so sad Ed. And it wasn't going well with Al. ``

He still looked at her with a cold gaze.

``Are you lying to me Winry? ``

She stopped what she was doing to look at his golden eyes.

``No! Before that… Alphonse seemed like he had trouble just holding or hugging me… I wanted to feel the warmth of someone else. ``

``Don't put the blame on my little brother's back! ``

She winced after hearing him almost yell.

``I… I'm sorry… I know I shouldn't have. But we were on break! Its almost like we broke up at the time no? So… Its not cheating, no? ``

``You were back together the day after! You both never broke up! ``

``I… I… `` She hesitated, not knowing what to say to that.

``If you have some excuses to make, it should be to him! But no, you're too scared to tell him. If you really love him, you would tell him! ``

She started having tears in her eyes. Fuck. He maybe went too far. She closed up his automail almost in anger. His automail was perfectly fine too.

``Sorry, Win… I shouldn't have shouted at you like that. ``

``No, Its fine! `` Irony was in her voice as she got up. ``You're right! I'll just tell him I fucked his brother to feel better about myself! ``

They both heard a thud. They turned to the door where Al was standing. He had dropped the bucket of fishes on the floor.

Shit.

How much did he hear? Well Edward and Winry knew he heard the last part perfectly for reacting like that. Al was looking at them, mouth opened but not a sound coming out of it. He was in total shock. Winry took one step towards him.

``Al… I'm… ``

``DON'T FUCKING COME CLOSER. ``

Edward and Winry looked stunned. Edward has never heard his little brother swear in his life. He knew he was deeply hurt and again, he hated himself for it. The blond saw the tears raising up in his little brother's eyes and before he could say anything, Alphonse was running away.

``Al! `` Yelled Winry, as she wanted to follow him.

Edward got up and put his hand on her shoulder.

``Stay here, I have to talk to him alone. ``

He then ran after his brother, leaving the blond girl alone in her bedroom.

END CHAPTER 10

* * *

I hope you liked it?  
I had a hard time deciding how Alphonse was going to find out about Winry and Edward sleeping together haha.  
Though AnimeandFanficLover had a good idea, saying Winry would try to fuck Edward again.  
I hesitates to put it in the chapter but I didn't. I didn't want to make Winry more of a bitch than she already is because yes, I do love her as a character haha~

See you all soon~


	11. Grave

~Enjoy~

* * *

Edward went after his brother. He knew him well and knew where he went. After a while of running, he arrived at the cemetery. Al was there, sitting in front of their mother's grave. He was hugging his knees, hiding his face in his arms. It broke Edward's heart to see his brother like that. He approached him and talked softly so Alphonse wouldn't start running again.

``Alphonse… I'm so sorry for what happened. I should've told you… ``

Suddenly, Alphonse got to his feet, turning to face his brother. He still had tears running down his face, but he took an attacking stance.

``Al… Let's just talk about this peacefully. ``

But his brother didn't have the same idea. He threw a straight punch towards Ed's face. Edward dodged it just at the last second. Al continued to throw punches at him, Edward dodging them the best he could will still trying to talk to him.

``It's true Winry was wrong! She shouldn't have pushed me into this! And I just could- `` He got cut off.

Al punched him in the stomach. Hard. Cutting his breath and the blond put a hand to the hurt area. Shit. Well he would have to play at his brother's game then. He started attacking back. Punching his little brother with his right fist only to be stopped by a powerful barrage his brother did with both his arms. While they were close, the only thing Al said was.

``She should've told me, not you! ``

He grabbed his older brother's wrist, pulling him towards him and kicked his back, making the blond fall on the dirt. But Edward wasn't done. While getting up, he tried to kick his brother's legs to make him fall in return, but Al saw in advance and jumped over his kick easily.

``I would understand if you couldn't forgive us Al, but I still want you to know you're still the most important person in my life! ``

Al kicked him but Edward jumped backwards and took a step towards him and punched him in the ribs. Al winced at the pain but took that chance to also throw a punch towards Edward.

* * *

The sun had set. It was now dark outside, and the sky was beautiful. Illuminated by the millions of stars and the bright moon. The two brothers were panting and gasping for air. Laying down in front of their mother's grave, looking above at the sky. Al had won. Again. Like always and Edward was sure he was going to have a black eye the next morning. Finally, Al spoke to his brother.

``You need more training brother. You seem weaker than when you were in the military. ``

``Thanks for your concern. ``

``I guess studying in your researches all the time isn't good for your body. ``

Edward smiled at the comment

``If you were to come to Central with me, we could spare everyday and get stronger together. ``

``I don't know brother… ``

Edward got up on his elbows to look at his brother.

``I… I just don't know what to do anymore… Winry cheated on me with you and all I was trying to do was make our couple better. Happier. ``

``I'm so sorry Al… I swear, I never meant to hurt you… ``

``Well you did… And you can't go back anymore. ``

Shit. He was right. The little brother continued.

``It will take some time for me to forgive both of you… And… I think I will breakup with Winry. ``

``Really? Why? ``

``Cheater one day, cheater always. You know, growing up I noticed it. The man cheating on his wife, the wife found out and the man promised her he wouldn't do it again. But he did. Again, and again. To keep her close to him, he blamed it on her. She must be the one cheating on him, right? Cheaters are manipulative. And I don't want someone like this in my love life. I still love Winry dearly. But I can't go on with her knowing this. ``

That made Edward sad for his brother. Noticing things like that when he was still so young.

``I understand… You should talk to her about it though… And… Where are you going to go now? ``

``I… I don't know… I could maybe go back to Xing… ``

``You know you'll hurt yourself going over there… And you would be alone. ``

``I won't… I know a lot of people over there. But I think I'll take the time to think about it… Do you think Mustang would let me stay with you for a while? ``

Edward smiled gently and he cuddled up to his brother.

``I'm sure he will. He's on a mission right now so he can't approve of it but I'm sure he won't mind you being there. He likes you a lot. ``

``How do you know? `` Asked the little brother while raising his pale golden eyes to him.

``We talked about you. He thinks you're calmer than me and more mature… ``

Edward said that while pouting and Al finally gave him a little grin. He still didn't forgive his brother for what he had done. But he was still his brother. They went through so much together and he even gave up his alchemy to give him his body back. Giving him his right arm too to put his soul into an armor. He couldn't turn his back on him. Not after what happened during all those years.

* * *

They came back home late. Winry was still up and ran towards Alphonse to take him in her arms but he stopped her.

``We need to talk Win… ``

``Yeah… I know… I'm so sorry… ``

``Being sorry is not enough. You did something behind my back and didn't even tell me about it. ``

``We… We were on a break… I was so sad, I thought you would break up with me the next day. ``

Al sighed and went to sit in the living room. Winry followed him and sat beside him to continue their conversation. Edward stayed in the entrance of the room, only witnessing and intervene if something bad was going to happen.

``Winry… You were the one that brought the idea of a break. I didn't want to have a beak! Are you going to say that every time something bad comes up? ``

``N… No… Listen… I was just jealous of May… You were always sending her letters. ``

``They weren't love letters though, you know it. I even let you read some of them. ``

``I… I'm sorry okay? I don't want to lose you Al… I love you. ``

``If you really love me, you would've told me. No, if you really loved me, you wouldn't even have done that with my brother! ``

She started to have tears running down her cheeks.

``It was both our fault! I'm not the only one at fault! ``

``It's true… But I'm not in a relationship with him. I am with you. And I know my brother would never make the first move on you. You must've seriously turned him on or something. ``

She turned her head to stare at the floor. She was guilty.

``I… ``

``Why don't you tell me the truth Winry? ``

``What… Do you mean? ``

``Why did you get laid with him? ``

``I… I was lonely and sad… ``

``The real truth Winry. I know when you are lying. ``

Wait. Hold on. Winry didn't just sleep with Edward just to feel comforted? That's what she said before. There was more to it?

``F… Fine. `` Started Winry. ``I… I slept with Ed because I wanted to. I've felt attracted to him since we were 15… ``

The brothers looked at her in surprise. The silence was getting awkward.

``Then… `` Started the little brother. ``Why did you go out with me instead of him? ``

``I said attracted, like, physically… The one I love is you Alphonse. ``

``… I can't trust you anymore. ``

``What? What do you mean? ``

``I'm breaking up with you… ``

She looked heartbroken and tears streamed down on her face. Al got up from the couch and went to get his things in their bedroom. Winry followed him, begging him and crying. Edward stayed in the entrance and sighed sadly. He hated seeing the people he loved in so much pain and sadness. He knew it would only be for a while, both of them would get over it someday. But at this very moment, it was hard for the blond. He hated himself. He hated his body. The urges that made him sleep with Winry. The hormones. Just, everything! He whished he could vanish. But he couldn't. Even alchemy couldn't help him in this situation; if he could use it.

He went outside of the house after preparing his luggage and waited for his brother since they were going back to Central together. The thoughts still ran in his mind. This self-hatred for the sin he had committed was strong. Before he knew it, he punched the tree. Hard. Making his joints bleed. The pain came to him and he let out a sigh. At least, that vented his frustration a bit. Al finally came outside with his own luggage and dodged a flying wrench that was thrown in his way.

* * *

The sun started to come up from behind the mountains when Al yawned. They were both stuck at the train station, waiting for it to arrive. The silence reigned over them. They didn't need words at the moment. They only needed to be left alone in their thoughts. Both of them. The train arrived after a long while. Edward woke his brother gently after he had fallen asleep maybe an hour ago and they both got on.

On their way to Central City.

END CHAPTER 11

* * *

So Alphonse and Winry aren't together anymore. What will happen to them?  
Winry sure got kicked by karma on that one haha.  
Still, tell me if you liked it or if i should change anything from this chapter please~

~See you all soon~


	12. Womanizer

I know I said I will be posting a chapter everyday but I am in the process of moving out and will (maybe) not be able to post tomorrow since I won't have internet.  
If I don't post a chapter tomorrow, I will post two next Monday.

~Enjoy~

* * *

Once in Central, Edward took his brother to the General's mansion. Alphonse got immediately curious and visited every room and the backyard. Edward let him while going to Roy's quarters and started to cook supper. He looked at the time. It was almost 6pm. Almost the time when Roy gets out of his office after a day of work. He sighed. He kind of missed him. Alphonse arrived in the kitchen and started helping his brother.

``This mansion is beautiful. `` Commented Al.

``It is… Though its way too big. ``

``Yeah… I bet General Mustang's feeling lonely here. We should get him a cat! ``

Edward giggled.

``I don't think he would like that. And he doesn't have the time to take care of a cat. ``

``Hm… But if you stay here with him, you're gonna have plenty of time to take care of it! ``

``If I stay here? I came to Central to find a new home. ``

``This could be your new home. `` Said Alphonse innocently.

``I don't want to bother him much longer… ``

``What did he say to you again? That he loved you? That's proof enough for me that he wants you to stay here with him. ``

Huh. Maybe Alphonse was right.

``Maybe… I'll have to talk to him about it… ``

Al smiled and served two plates and they ate together. After supper they went outside in the backyard, spending time taking in the fresh air of the evening and looking at the different flowers from the garden. Edward never really took a good look at them. Roy never went in the backyard. He loved staying inside all the time. Maybe he should force him to go out more.

* * *

Some days later, the brothers were still living together in the big mansion. Roy had been gone for a week now. Edward decided to go see the people at HQ and walked in like it was his home. He had been here so many times in the past. He went to see Havoc, Breda and Fuery first, which were all working in the same office.

``Hey guys! ``

``Hey boss. `` Replied the smoker.

``Anything new? ``

``You know you shouldn't be here Edward. `` Answered Breda. ``This place isn't for civilians. ``

``You can call me a veteran thank you. ``

Breda rolled his eyes while smirking.

``Come outside with me boss, its break time anyway. `` Said Havoc while taking a cigarette from his pack.

The blond followed him, and they went outside. Havoc lit up his cigarette, taking a long drag from it.

``So, you're still staying at Mustang's residence? ``

``Yeah, along with Al… Him and Winry broke up. ``

``Really? I wonder why, they looked like a cute couple. ``

``long story… I'll tell it another time. ``

Havoc shrugged his shoulders while taking another drag.

``At least you're not alone in that big mansion. You know, if you ever feel down or Mustang's giving you a hard time, you can always come to my place. ``

``Really? ``

``Yeah, why not. I'll always be there for a friend. ``

Edward smiled at him and coughed when Havoc smoke went near him.

``Be more careful, you'll give me cancer ``

Havoc giggled.

``Sadly, I can't control the wind, it's your fault for standing there. ``

``Yeah right… You know smoke always goes after the people who… Don't smoke. ``

Havoc widened his eyes.

``Woah… That's true, I wonder if there's a scientific name for that. ``

``Um… Honestly, I have no idea… ``

They laughed for a bit, Havoc gave him his address and they both came back inside. There was another person Edward wanted to see. He knocked on the General's office doors and came in when he was invited. He smiled at the blond woman sitting at the desk.

``Hello Hawkeye. ``

``Hello Edward, what can I do for you? ``

``I wanted to know if you had news on the General. ``

``The General is currently on a secret mission for the country. I can't tell you more. ``

``Can you tell me if he's safe? ``

Hawkeye smirked. Never would Edward have asked before if Roy was okay.

``He sends daily reports. I do believe he is safe at the moment. ``

Edward smiled.

``Thank you… ``

``Anything else? ``

``Um… Just wanted to talk… I was getting bored in the mansion. ``

``I see… It is such a shame that the General must live alone in that huge mansion. I believe he likes it like that. Living in luxury was always something he was trying to reach. ``

``Do you know why? `` Edward was feeling curious.

``He had a hard time when he was little. Maybe he told you, but he got adopted at a fairly young age. ``

``Yeah, he did tell me. The father left and the mother became a drug addict. ``

``Right. So, luxury was never a thing when he was a kid. People may think he loves being in luxury to seduce women but its more on the contrary. ``

``On the contrary? ``

She smiled. Maybe she said too much.

``He only likes the fact that people think he's a 'womanizer'. ``

Edward frowned. He always thought he was one. Though its true that the week he spent with him, not one time he brought a girl home or talked on the phone with one. Was that all just a façade?

``So… Basically, Mustang is using a mask? ``

``I shouldn't tell you more… If you want to know, you could go to this address. ``

She wrote an address on a piece of paper and gave it to Edward.

``Who am I gonna meet if I go to that address? ``

``Madame Christmas. ``

Mustang's adoptive mother.

* * *

It was a club. The address Riza gave him. The kind of bar that women just take care of you and… Occasionally… Sell their bodies to you. Edward gulped. He didn't really want to go in there. But he was curious. Oh, so curious to know more about Mustang. Maybe another day… He turned back and went to the mansion. He spent his evening with his brother. They talked and talked about what they both discovered in their own alkahestry books and finally went to sleep in the hours of the morning.

* * *

Another day… Edward dressed well enough he thought. He finally went in the bar. It was pretty relaxed. There were only 3 men seated on different tables, each had a woman by their sides, either talking to them or serving them drinks. He didn't want to have to spend with a girl he didn't know and would probably try to sell her 'services'. He sat at the bar and waited. A large woman with long black hair and bright red lipstick came to serve him.

``What would you like to drink? `` Asked the woman.

``Actually, I would like to talk to Madame Christmas. ``

The woman eyed him before saying.

``If you want information, you need to buy consummation first. ``

Edward pouted.

``Fine, give me a tequila shot. ``

She smiled and soon gave him the shot. He drank it in one go and winced a bit. That was some good stuff.

``Now tell me boy, why do you want to meet Madame Christmas so bad? ``

``I am living with Roy Mustang. And I heard about the 'womanizer' rumors going around him… ``

The woman smiled again.

``Why don't I give you another drink? ``

Edward rolled his eyes before replying.

``Sure. Give me straight rum. ``

The woman prepared it and gave him a glass with a nice round ice in it. Edward took a little sip and the woman said.

``I am Madame Christmas. ``

The sip went down the wrong way and he coughed a little. He didn't expect that at all.

``Come boy, let's talk in private. ``

She invited him in a private room. Red alarm signals went inside his head, but he still followed her. There was a bed in the room and a little table with two chairs. Lucky for Edward, Madame Christmas sat on one of the chairs. He sat on the other one.

``My little Roy-boy is a nice gentleman. All he is now is because of me. Well less the alchemic part, that was Berthold. Do you know why he has this womanizer rumor around him? ``

``Not at all… That's why I came here. I feel like I know nothing of him though he knew each other for some years. 9 years to be exact. ``

``I already know that, Fullmetal. ``

He looked at her surprised. She continued.

``My girls love him a lot though he never slept with any of them ever. I would've given him trouble if he ever did. A son shouldn't sleep with the coworkers of his mother. Anyway, He comes here from time to time. You know what this place is right? ``

``Yes… `` Answered Edward the most innocently way he could.

``Well he isn't always discreet. Mostly when he was younger. He came here and people thought he was buying women. And he went along with it. Being a womanizer would cause him less trouble, he could always blame it on a girl's back if something happened or if he had a confidential call on the phone. ``

``Confidential call? ``

``Before, when he was still a Colonel, he would talk on the phone as if he was flirting with a girl. That was all bullshit. The girl's names were aliases. ``

``I see… To who would he speak then? ``

``Sometimes other member of his squad like that beautiful Hawkeye. Her code name was always Elizabeth… He had other code names for the girls working here. ``

``Why did he talk them? ``

Madame Christmas took out a cigarette and lit it before answering.

``My girls work is very important to Roy. They are the kind of girls that if you pay them enough, they can do whatever you want. But they can also make you pay with words. They have been trained to make any tongue loosen. ``

Edward realized.

``They are spies for Mustang… ``

``Bingo. ``

Edward smiled.

``Thank you very much for this conversation Madame. ``

She showed him her hand as if she was royalty. For all the secrets she told him, why not make her happy. He took her hand in his and he kissed the back of it. She smiled.

``So, did my son told you he loved you already? ``

Edward blushed at the question. How did she know?!

END CHAPTER 12

* * *

This was one of my favorite chapter to write.  
I hope you liked it as much as me.  
The whole theory around Mustang's womanizing tendencies finally explained.  
And yes, it is only a theory but I love this idea.

I hope you all enjoyed and like I said, I'm in the process of moving out~

~See you all soon~


	13. Going in ashes

~Enjoy~

* * *

Edward exited the bar. It was getting pretty late and he decided to go back 'home'. Arriving there, he went in the living room where his brother was.

``Hey brother! Where were you? ``

``At the bar… Though I only drank two glasses. ``

``That's pretty boring. Why didn't you party a little more? ``

``I tried a new bar. And it was boring. Couldn't stay there any longer. Though the women were beautiful. ``

Al giggled at his comment. He wasn't used to his brother talking about women like that.

``What do you say that we continue the party here Al? ``

``There's alcohol here? ``

``Mustang has a secret stash. ``

He went in the kitchen and brought a bottle of champagne. Roy had 6 bottles of them. Missing only one wouldn't hurt him. They drank while talking peacefully. They even finished the whole bottle and got to their beds. Edward walked in front of Roy's bedroom and looked inside. It was so weird to him that he was gone. He entered the room and climbed in his bed. It was so comfortable. He took one of his pillows in his arms and smelled the cologne still on it. It smelled like him. He closed his eyes and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

Two weeks has passed since Roy went on that mission. That morning, the brothers were making breakfast together. Edward noticed Al was caught up in his thoughts and wasn't really paying attention on the eggs he was cooking. It was as if he was on auto-pilot.

``Al? ``

``Yes brother? ``

``What are you thinking about? ``

``I'm thinking about going back to Xing… ``

``You're still thinking about that? ``

``Yeah… `` He said, whispering. ``I miss her… ``

Edward knew he was talking about May.

``How are you going to see her? You got banned from her home… ``

``I don't know… But I'll find a way. There's always a way. ``

``Just don't do anything stupid, please… ``

``I was thinking that… You could come with me. ``

``Come with you? ``

``Yeah! You never saw Xing. It's beautiful, and you could keep me in check if I'm about to do anything stupid. ``

Edward grinned.

``You're the one who's supposed to be the wisest. ``

Al giggled.

``True… I would still love your company. ``

Edward thought about it. In about two weeks, Roy was going to get back from his mission, if everything went well. He could go to Xing with his brother for at least two weeks.

``Okay why not. I'll only come for two weeks though since Mustang's gonna come back sometime after that. ``

Alphonse smiled.

``That's fine by me. ``

``When are we leaving? ``

``The train to Xing is departing at 1pm. ``

Edward looked at the time. It was already 10am. They had to be quick.

* * *

Roy Mustang woke up. His body was hurting everywhere. He had one big headache too. He felt cold and was in a very uncomfortable position. He finally opened his eyes. The room he was in was made of cement. A basement? Probably. There was only a light on the ceiling and his hands were tied. They were locked in a wood panel and attached to the wall above his head so he couldn't move or use alchemy. The people who captured him were pretty smart. Since he saw the gate on The Promised Day, he could use alchemy without a circle too. He used it only rarely, liking his gloves too much to just give up on them. So, the people who caged him knew about that. He couldn't move, he couldn't do alchemy and was hurt. Plus, a headache that made his head throbbed. He tried to remember what happened before he got taken away.

He was doing his mission with his squadron. Everything was going well. They were even close to a success in the mission. They took a drink before going to bed to celebrate a bit early. He remembered he felt weird after his drink. He was hot and dizzy. He went to bed and then…

Nothing.

They had drugged his drink. So, the person who did that was in his squadron with him. He started to list the people in his head. They all came from Amestris so; it was almost impossible that it was a traitor from another country. Maybe someone from Central City.

Sure, he was the new General, but he did everything to bring back peace to the country after all the wars Bradley had started. Why would someone try to take his place? The only reason he found in his head is that, that person, whoever it was, wanted to bring back Bradley's ways of ruling the country. Maybe even a little something to do with the Philosopher's stone.

He heard footsteps approaching. He looked at the door in front of him as one man opened the door to let three other men walk in the little room to look over Roy. The General was surprised and not. He recognized the man before him. It was one of Bradley's higher ups when the man was still in power.

He fucking knew it.

``I'm surprised to see you here Major General. I thought you were put in jail after The Promised Day. ``

``You know General Mustang… There's corruption everywhere. Even in jail. ``

``I'm gonna look over the rules when I'll get back to my office then. ``

``Who said you'll be going back to your office? ``

Roy braced himself as the man punched him in the face.

``Ah- I've always wanted to do this. Now let's talk business. You'll obey me without a fucking sound, is that clear General Mustang? ``

Roy stayed silent, giving him a menacing look.

``You're not in position to oppose me at all, Flame Alchemist. I finally have the upper hand! So, you're going to listen to me, or I'll make you suffer for it. ``

``What exactly do you want? `` Asked Roy.

``I have three options for you here. First, you go back on your throne, but I will oversee your actions. You will do everything I want you to do and you will obey like a dog. Second option, you tell Amestris you made a mistake by making me go to jail and retire so I can take your seat instead. And third option. You don't listen to me and die here. ``

``What if there was a fourth option? Me getting out of here and burning your sorry ass. ``

The man's face went red with rage and kicked Roy on his temple. That wasn't going to help his headache. Making him dizzy. The Major General grabbed the dark hairs in one hand and forced Roy to look him in the eyes.

``You'll pay every time you disobey. Until the day you die. Don't take me lightly Roy Mustang. ``

He let go of his hair and the men got out of the room, leaving Roy there, dizzy and he finally slipped out of consciousness.

* * *

The train stopped at the far east of Amestris. After three years, the train tracks were finished, they were now going over the desert and into Xing. Edward was so glad to not walk through the desert once again. Since the conductors were taking a break, Edward and Al went out to take some fresh air.

``I have to go make a call before we go to Xing. `` Said Edward.

``Okay, take your time brother. ``

Edward went to the closest phone booth and called HQ. The line was then transferred into the General's office after he asked for it with Roy's code. Riza answered rapidly.

``Lieutenant General Riza Hawkeye speaking. ``

``Hello, its Edward. ``

``I was about to call you. I have some news for you. ``

Edward grew a smile on his lips. Did Mustang finish his mission? Was he coming home soon?

``Yes Hawkeye? What is it? ``

``General Mustang disappeared two days ago. Signs show it must've been a kidnapping. ``

Edward's smile faded immediately.

``The last man that saw him said he went to his bed after a drink. The next morning, he was no where to be found. ``

``This isn't possible… There must be some clues to where he is?! Did you find any?! ``

``We are working on it. I can't tell you more. ``

Dammit. He never thought this would happen to Mustang! He was better than that! He was the Flame Alchemist and the fucking General! How could he just disappear like that?! He tried to calm down before answering to Hawkeye.

``Thanks… Let me know if you find anything… ``

``I will… I have work to do, I will talk to you later. ``

``Okay, goodbye. ``

He put back the phone. He was trembling. In anger and in sadness. What the fuck was going to happen to Mustang now?! Worst of all, he wasn't in the military anymore so he couldn't do a single fucking thing! After calming himself down a bit, he came back to his brother. Alphonse looked at him with a smile, but it disappeared after seeing Edward's face.

``What's wrong brother? ``

``I'm sorry Al… I'm going back to Central… Roy got kidnapped. ``

END CHAPTER 13


	14. A question about life or death

~Enjoy~

* * *

``I'm sorry Al… I'm going back to Central… Roy got kidnapped. ``

Al's eyes widened.

``Kidnapped?! How?! ``

``I don't know… I'm not in the military anymore, Hawkeye won't tell me… ``

``… I understand. I'll go to Xing alone; you go back to Central. ``

The elder took his little brother in his arms. They parted ways when the train left for Xing and Edward stayed at the station, waiting for a train that was going back to Central.

* * *

Edward arrived in Central. He came back but he still didn't know why. Its not like Roy was going to appear from nowhere. Still, knowing that he had been kidnapped, he wouldn't have enjoyed going to Xing. Mostly because there was no phone that could reach Amestris over there. He wouldn't know if they found anything on Roy. While walking to the mansion, he started being anxious.

What if they tortured him?

What if they killed him?

What if they never found Roy's body?

He started scratching a spot on his forearm.

What if they drugged him?

What if they would use him for something?

Who were they?

What did they want?

Why Mustang?

Scratch, scratch, scratch.

He arrived in the mansion, not even realizing it. Went inside.

Why the Flame Alchemist?

Why the General?

They must have a reason for doing this.

He wanted to see him.

Scratch, scratch.

He went to the kitchen.

He missed him.

He was the first one to tell him that he loved him.

He went up the stairs. Auto-pilot.

Why did they have to take Mustang?

Why didn't they take someone else?

Someone Edward didn't know.

Scratch.

He arrived in Roy's bedroom.

He…

He loved him…

Stop…

He looked at the blood on his hand.

His own blood.

He finally snapped out of his own little world in his head. He was so anxious and worried that he scratched his forearm enough to be bleeding.

Shit.

He went to his own bedroom and into the bathroom. At least he had a first aid kit in there and he started to treat himself. He sighed as he finished putting the bandage on. He was so pathetic. Feeling this worried for someone. But it was someone that he was attached to. Someone that he liked. Someone that he loved. His heart skipped a beat. Yes, he finally realized it. He loved Roy too. Now it was like his world was crumbling under his feet. He had nothing left for him. He had no home, no restrictions, no responsibilities. He even fulfilled his goal in life which was to give his little brother his body back. He couldn't travel anymore for he had a lack of money. He didn't want to settle to one place, he wanted to see the world. But at the same time, he wanted to stay. Stay for that one person. Which had been kidnapped. Which wasn't here with him. Which wasn't here for him. He still had his little brother, but he was now independent. He didn't need his big brother anymore. Edward… Wasn't important anymore. He was. Just there. Just living. Just, wasting space. Wasting food and water. Wasting oxygen and making carbon dioxide. He didn't have a goal anymore. Nothing to live for really. No one needed him. He needed no one either. Except. Maybe not a person. But he still needed. Needed to feel loved.

So.

That's what his life came to.

He was just a ball of needing.

A little nothing that wanted.

A void that was whishing.

Black in need of white.

He was nothing.

Something was wrong.

He touched his cheeks. They were humid. Why?

He realized he was crying.

Why did they have to take Roy away from him?

* * *

Jean Havoc came to his front door after hearing someone knock. He opened the door and looked at the soaked Edward. It was raining really hard outside and they could hear the thunder in the distance. Havoc then noticed Edward's red eyes and his head hanging low. His gaze on the floor and he was holding his forearm in his hand. Where he had a bandage, all soaked too and red of blood.

``Edward…What the hell did you do? ``

Edward ignored his question.

``Can I stay over tonight? Please… `` His voice was low, almost like a whisper.

Havoc still heard him though and grabbed him to make him come in his house.

``What happened to you? You've been crying? ``

Edward didn't answer. He felt pathetic. Havoc just grabbed his hand and led him to his bathroom. He then prepared a warm bath and while it was filling up, he took of the bandage on Ed's arm to see the damage. Edward let him do, following him with his veiled golden eyes. Havoc saw the scratch marks.

``What did you do? `` Asked Havoc, looking into the blonde's eyes.

``I was feeling anxious… And scratched… I didn't realize I was scratching too hard though… ``

``Edward… Be more careful ``

Havoc disinfected the wound and left the bathroom so that Ed could go in the bath. Jean went to search some clean clothes and put them in front of the door for when the blond will be finished warming up.

After a while, Edward came in the living room where Jean was sitting, watching TV. The smoker looked at him and made a gesture towards the seat next to him. Ed sat, still looking at the floor. He felt horrible. Jean's clothes were a bit too big for him, almost making him look like a child all over again and his still wet hair was dripping on his shoulders and on his back. Havoc started talking.

``Are you going to tell me what's going on? You came here only wearing a shirt and its freezing outside! You know were almost in winter! ``

``I'm sorry to bother you… ``

``You're not bothering me, just tell me what's going on so I can help. ``

``Hawkeye told me Roy got kidnapped. ``

Havoc winced a little.

``Yeah, he did… But still, why did this make you walk in the freezing rain to come here? ``

``I… I don't know… You told me to come see you if I needed someone… ``

``Yeah. I'm here for you. But I know you're not really close with the General so why are you looking so sad? ``

``I… I love him… ``

``… You what? ``

``I love him. ``

Havoc looked at him, surprised beyond belief. He could've screamed but he didn't. Seeing Edward's face, he knew he wasn't lying.

``I… I see Edward. So, you're feeling upset cause he… He got kidnapped. ``

Edward nodded.

``Don't worry so much. We will find him, I promise. Plus, he is the Flame Alchemist. Nothing on this earth could kill him. ``

He wrapped an arm around Edward's shoulders to try to comfort him. Edward let him do so. That's all he wanted. A little bit of caring.

* * *

Roy woke up screaming. Someone was toying with the wound he had in his shoulder. The fucker was twisting his finger in the bullet hole that was in his skin, making the hole a bit wider for his finger to be able to get just under his skin. He finally took his finger out and Roy tried to catch his breath.

``Finally awake, I see. We can now begin. ``

Roy was still hurting everywhere. He felt his whole body was one big large wound. How many days has it been? He couldn't see the light of the sun in these cemented walls. How many times as he fallen asleep? Maybe… over ten? Or twelve? He couldn't remember. The man slapped him.

``Don't ignore me! So, tell me now, where is the reservoir? ``

Mustang's throat was parched. Dry as a drywall. But he still tried to talk.

``What… Are you talking… About? ``

``You fucking know what I'm talking about! The reservoir! There's a reservoir under the HQ in central with philosopher stones in it! Where is it?! We need the stone! ``

``The stones… Were used… On the immortal puppets… On the Promised Day… ``

``Bullshit ``

He inserted his finger in the bullet hole again. The pain was like an electric discharge and went through all of Roy's body, making his scream in pain. He tried to kick the man away, but it didn't work. He couldn't. The man finally took out his finger after what felt like an eternity.

``Tell me Mustang. ``

``There's… No more stones… ``

The man growled.

``I see. So, you won't cooperate today either. That's fine, I have a little surprise for you then! ``

He signaled the men behind him. They came forth and detached the chains that were holding Roy's wooden handcuffs. They then pulled him to his feet. He had no energy left. His feet scratched the ground as they took him out of the room he was in for, he didn't even know. Was this the end? Were they going to kill him now? It would be better than all the pain they were making him feel. He had lost so much blood in that room. The blood on him was cold. Everything was cold. Always. He could have peace finally if he died now. Then his thoughts wandered.

The men brought him in another room. In there was a big desk with a lot of papers on it and a big… Box? Was it a box? It had a square shape and was draped with a black sheet. The men threw him on the floor by the 'box'. He looked at the floor and frowned. That was an alchemic circle. What was it doing here?

``Mustang, I know how you love Alchemy. Can you tell me what this circle is for? ``

He looked again. The circles. The lines. The writings all around. He saw that circle before. Didn't he? It was… A long time ago…

He widened his eyes in shock.

``No… ``

``We have an alchemist who would love to try a little experiment with you. Though you might lose your life over this. But don't worry, if you do die, we will take care of Amestris for you. ``

A man came closer, he was the alchemist the Major General was talking about. He pulled the sheet to take it away from the 'box'. It wasn't a box. It was a cage. With a large feline inside it.

``We found this beauty in Xing. It costed quite a lot to make it come back here in Central, I hope you like it Mustang. Cause it will now be a big part of your life. Or your death. ``

The feline was all black. It had long claws and sharp teeth. Growling at everything around it. It looked scared but ready to tear someone's throat.

``No… Please… `` Tried to beg Roy.

But the Major General didn't hear him over his own laughter.

The alchemic circle.

It was to create a chimera. He remembered the same circle in Tucker's basement.

They wanted to make him a chimera.

But doing so would surely kill him in the state he was in. He tried to get up to escape but one of the men punched him in the face which knocked him good. Laying on the ground, the noises around him were fuzzy. Ah… So, this is how he was going to die… With that beautiful and dangerous creature that was in that cage right beside him. Beautiful and dangerous. That made him think of someone he knew. That he loved. The alchemist put his hands on the circle and little lightning sparks flew up in the air around Roy and the panther. He looked in the eyes of the afraid animal. The eyes… So gorgeous… So… Golden… Edward…

``I miss you… ``

END CHAPTER 14

* * *

Here is 2 chapters like I promised. Moving out yesterday was quite eventful haha.  
These two chapters were fun to write, yes. Who doesn't like to see their favorite characters being tortured or hurt.  
We all have a sick side (don't try to hide it from me nyahahaha~).  
Tell me what you think of these chapters and if I should make it a good ending or a bad one. (I'm still hesitating.)

See you all next time~


	15. Let's play Clue!

Big thanks to minifrench who sent me a review yesterday. They are a guest on this site so i can't reply to them privately so I will do it here (cause why not)

Thanks for answering my question on if I should do a good or a bad ending. Your idea is really good but that's not exactly the way I was thinking it would go haha (I wouldn't want to just flat out take your idea word by word even though it's a really good one). at least you'll be able to see the end soon enough. Sadly this story is going to finish soon. At least I hope you will be happy with the ending~

~Enjoy~

* * *

Two weeks had passed. Two weeks of not knowing what was happening to Roy. Two weeks of not knowing what had happened to him. Edward was still feeling upset but with the help of Havoc, he was feeling better. But he was still so ever worried. He was loosing hope too… Maybe they already killed him. It has been two weeks! Edward looked dully at the food he was cooking. He heard the front door close and he snapped out of his thoughts. He took the food off the stove and put them in two plates. Havoc came in the kitchen and smiled at the blond.

``So, what did you make this time? ``

``Curry rice… ``

``Smells delicious. ``

They both went to the table to eat. Havoc was trying really hard to make Edward think about something else. It was hard. He didn't like seeing the blond like this. This wasn't the Edward Elric he knew and liked. Edward was supposed to be stubborn and strong willed. Now he looked… Empty? This wasn't Edward.

``Boss, what would you like to do this evening? ``

``I don't know… ``

``What about a movie? ``

``Yeah, sure… ``

He pouted a bit. Edward would've been more excited than this. They finished eating and Edward cleaned the dishes while Havoc was looking for a movie to watch. Something light. Maybe comedy? This one! Wait no, the dog dies in this one… This one! He put the movie on and waited for Edward. They watched it in silence and Havoc put an arm around Edward's shoulders so he could relax a bit. He was looking tense. Always lost in his thoughts. He knew he was thinking about the General but still! He could look more alive! Maybe something more was bothering him… Something he wasn't telling him.

* * *

The movie ended. Havoc looked at the blond who was sleeping soundly against his shoulder. He looked so cute in that moment. His hair was hiding half of his face and his eyelashes… Looked really long. And so blond. Like a woman. Damn, why did he look so irresistible?! He raised a hand to him face, putting his hair aside so he could have a better look at him. Edward was really good looking. His long golden blond hair was his signature. It could make him look girly but no. It really didn't. It fitted him so well. He grabbed Edward's chin to lift his head and pressed his lips on his. They were so soft. He smelled good too. He wanted more. Just a little taste. He deepened the kiss as Edward started to slowly wake up. Havoc's tongue went into Edward's mouth. So good. Was it because of the curry? Edward started to think about Roy as he woke up. He imagined kissing him. He was kissing him. Was it a dream? Was Roy really here with him? He opened his golden eyes a little. He wanted to see the man he loved. And he realized it wasn't him. He pushed Havoc away as he woke up completely.

``What the fuck Havoc?! ``

He was looking at Edward with wide eyes.

``Um… I'm sorry. You just looked so cute while sleeping… ``

``Fucking bullshit! What's wrong with you kissing a sleeping man?! I thought you were into girls! ``

``I am! Romantically… I sleep with guys once in a while. ``

Edward looked at him, shocked. He didn't know that.

``You're unbelievable. ``

Havoc smiled.

``At least now you're looking more alive. Didn't it feel good to get frustrated after someone? ``

``… Sh… Shut up… Fucking pervert. ``

Havoc laughed and Edward couldn't help and gave out a little smirk on the corner of his lips. This fucker had succeeded in making him smile. It wasn't a big smile, but it was better than nothing.

``You need to smile more often boss. Looking depressed and empty isn't like you at all. ``

``Yeah, you're right… I'll try harder. ``

Havoc smiled at him and messed his hair up to cheer him up a bit.

* * *

Someone knocked on the General's office door. Riza invited them in and the soldier saluted her upon entering.

``Lieutenant General Hawkeye, we have found a hint to where General Mustang would be, though it is not certain. ``

She got up her chair.

``Show me now, Breda. ``

They both went to Breda's office and looked at the evidences all over his desk. There were pictures, notes, written reports and a large map of Amestris under it all. Breda finally showed her the report of one of the soldiers that was with Roy at the time. Riza went over the lines quickly.

``I already red that report a hundred times, what did you wanted to show me really? ``

``The report said that General Mustang had a golden chain around his neck. I have never seen him with it. ``

``Me neither… He was probably hiding it under his clothes, or he only decided to wear it during his mission. ``

``I asked the man what the chain looked like. He said he used to stare into nothing while holding it between his fingers. It was golden with a lot of little details. ``

``Breda, don't waste my time, where are you going with this? ``

He put a hand in his pocket and got a plastic bag out of it.

``They found this on the ground near an abandoned military camp. It was almost 20 miles away from where General Mustang was doing his mission. ``

He handed her the bag. There was a golden chain in it. The dirt on it made it barely noticeable but she could see some of the small details on it. The lock to close the necklace was broken.

``Did you ask the soldier if it was the same as General Mustang had around his neck? `` Asked Hawkeye.

``Yes, it is. ``

* * *

Havoc was having a day off. He and Edward were making some pancakes batter for breakfast. They were talking calmly, not a care in the world.

``You like maple syrup? `` Asked Edward.

``Not really, I like putting custard more on my pancakes. ``

Edward looked at his with a disapproving stare.

``How can you have pancakes without maple syrup?! Are you crazy? ``

``No! I just don't like it! ``

``I see why women always leave you… ``

``What? What do you mean? ``

``You're crazy! ``

``I just told you I'm not crazy! Fucking brat! ``

They both laughed and Havoc tried to taste the batter Edward was making. Ed snapped at him as he put his finger in his mouth to taste.

``Don't eat it! We have to cook it first! ``

``But It tastes good! You'll have to give me your recipe. ``

``Not if you don't stop putting your dirty fingers in there! ``

Havoc made a move to try to have another taste. Edward pushed him before he even touched the batter with his 'dirty finger'. Edward than ran off with the batter and Havoc laughed as he wanted to start the chase. But the phone made him stop as it began to ring. He went over to the phone and picked up.

``Hello? ``

Edward came back in the kitchen, looking at Havoc talking on the phone.

``You found a clue? ``

Edward knew at those words that they were talking about Roy's kidnapping. He instantly wanted to know what was going on, but he refrained. Waiting until Havoc was finished on the phone.

``I see… An abandoned camp? Did they see any movements when they went there?... Okay… I'll prepare myself and I'm coming right over. ``

He put down the phone. Edward started immediately asking him questions.

``Did they find Mustang? Where is he? Are you going there? ``

Havoc started walking to his bedroom to get his uniform on, talking to Edward at the same time.

``We still don't know. We found a clue but its not sure if he is really there or not. ``

``I want to come! ``

Havoc looked at him.

``Edward… You're a civilian now… I can't let you come for this mission. ``

``Please! I could be helpful! I can still fight! ``

Havoc still looked at him. Edward was still fit. He had picked up training and he knew how Edward was dangerous in a fight. Sure, he could help them, but he was still only a civilian.

``… I can't tell you yes… But you can at least come with me to HQ to talk about it with Hawkeye. ``

Edward went straight to his luggage the brought at Havoc's house and started to change. They cleaned the kitchen rapidly and went to HQ together.

* * *

``No Edward, I can't let a civilian come to this rescue mission. ``

``I know how to fight and how to defend myself! I can come with you! I'll be useful I promise! ``

Riza sighed. She knew the blond and the General were having an affair. But she didn't think the blond would come running to her so he could come help too. She sent a disapproving stare towards Havoc. Why did he have to tell the blond man about the rescue mission? She turned her eyes back to the former alchemist.

``You can't come, it will be too dangerous, and we don't know if Mustang will be there or not. We might even find a corpse. ``

``I know, and I am prepared for it. ``

She looked in his determined eyes. He wasn't lying. He wanted to see with his own eyes what had happened to the man he loved. She sighed again.

``We're not responsible for anything that could happen to you. ``

The man smiled. That meant she was letting him come with them!

``I know, I won't be a bother, I know how to fight, and I will if needs come to. ``

``You better not get in our way either. We will order you and treat you like another soldier so, you better not let your emotions take over you and make you do something reckless. You will obey my orders when I tell them. Understood? ``

He saluted her with his hand on his forehead.

``Yes ma'am! ``

Good. She would have to keep a close eye on him. She knew he could get carried away easily, he always had been a hot head. Stubborn too. Basically, he always did what he wanted and was direct. She sighed at those thoughts. Really hoping the man won't do anything reckless or dangerous to himself.

* * *

Before going on the train, Riza handed a gun to Edward. He pouted at the sight of it in his hands.

``You know how to use it? `` Asked Riza.

``Yes… ``

``Good, keep it on you at all times. Since you can't use alchemy anymore, I'm sure it will help you. ``

``You know I don't want to kill though… ``

``You can always just hurt with this… You don't have to kill; it just depends on where you fire it. ``

Fine, he will keep the gun. He put in his back between his belt and his pants. This sure brought him back memories he didn't wanted to remember.

END CHAPTER 15


	16. Bad aim

~Enjoy~

* * *

Edward looked through the window to see the landscape pass by. He was sitting in the train. In front of him was Hawkeye. She had to keep a good eye on the blond so he wouldn't get out of her orders. After a while, she took the bag from her pocket, the one with Roy's chain in it. Ed caught a glimpse of gold and looked at Riza's hands.

``What's this? `` Asked Edward.

She then thought that Edward was living with Roy, maybe he saw that necklace once before. She gave him the bag and he felt his heart sank in his chest.

``Do you recognize it? `` Asked the woman

``Yes… That's… The gift I gave him on his birthday… ``

``I see… You can keep it then. ``

``Thanks Lieutenant General… ``

He looked at the necklace sadly. So that's why Riza never saw Roy with this around his neck. He had it on his birthday and went in mission right after. She looked out the window, really hoping to find the man again.

* * *

They arrived in a little town and went to the military HQ of said town. They took the military cars since the abandoned camp was quite some miles away. Edward kept close to Riza as she ordered him to and took the same car. He felt his anger growing and growing in his chest. Whoever took Roy away was going to pay dearly.

* * *

They parked the car in the forest and walked to the abandoned camp. They were only a dozen since they didn't want to alarm the kidnappers when they will enter the camp. It was starting to get dark too; the sun had set. After Hawkeye saw that there were no movements in the camp, she signaled the others and they started entering without making a sound. Edward still keeping close to Hawkeye. He thought he was like her bodyguard since she still didn't order him to do anything more than watch her back. After a good while looking, they found a trap door in one of the still standing tents. This was unusual. Riza ordered the men silently to go down.

Once they were down the hole, Edward noticed right away that the lights were turned on. Wasn't this supposed to be abandoned? The corridor was long and extended in both ways. Riza decided to split the group in two. One group would go left and the other right.

``Don't leave any cracks unchecked. We need to find all the evidences we can. If the General has been killed, find anything that could've belonged to him. ``

She ordered while whispering and they all agreed. They then parted ways. Edward went right in the corridor, keeping close with the others and Hawkeye.

It wasn't the right way. They soon heard gunshots from the other side of the corridor. Shit. They came back on their steps as fast as they could so they could come help the other soldiers. The smell of blood soon came to him. It has been a while since he last smelled that strong and foul smell. The gunshots stopped when they arrived. Two men were down but at least, surprise effect worked. Five of the enemy were on the ground. Already dead.

``One got away, he must've went to alert the others. `` Said one of the soldiers to Hawkeye.

She then ordered one of the men to stay to help the two who have been wounded and they soon started running through the corridor to try to find… Anything really. They soon found doors and started to open them one after the other, checking every single one. They found some supplies in one room, food and ammo for guns. They opened another door, more supplies. Another door, nothing. Another door, nothing. Edward separated himself a bit from the group to look through the doors too. He opened one and a foul smell hit him. One worst that the blood he smelled earlier. The smell of something rotten. He walked in the room after seeing something on the ground. He soon realized it was a corpse in decomposition. He put his hand on his mouth.

The body had an uniform from the military. He came closer to look at the color of the hair. Brown. He sighed in relief, it wasn't Roy. A gunshot flew right by his ear and he ducked. He saw a large man in the door and Edward soon got the gun Hawkeye gave him earlier in his hand. He dodged to the right, missing another bullet from the gun of the enemy. Edward got on one knee after his dodge and steady himself. He didn't want to kill. But he could wound the man. He shot in his thigh and the man fell to his knees, screaming with pain. Edward ran quickly out of the room, not paying attention to the man anymore.

Mistake.

He heard another gunshot as he got out of the room and pain ran through his left shoulder. He grunted in pain and Hawkeye soon arrived, putting a bullet in the man's head.

``Are you okay Edward? ``

``Yes, I'm fine. `` He lied. ``Let's continue with the search. ``

She nodded, not noticing the blood that was coming out from the back of his shoulder. He didn't care about the pain, the only thing he wanted was to find Roy as soon as possible.

* * *

After opening several doors, they arrived in another room. It wasn't empty like the other ones. The man standing there, Riza knew him. She saw his face once before. One of Bradley's higher ups that was sent to jail after The Promised Day. She raised her gun on him.

``I wouldn't do that if I were you Hawkeye. `` Said the man.

The former Major General got a gun out of his pocket and took a step on the left. Hawkeye felt lightning go through her veins. Sitting there, unconscious was Roy. He pointed a gun to the dark-haired man. Edward soon arrived behind Riza's back and saw the scene.

``Mustang! ``

Riza held an arm up so he couldn't get past her. He then registered the man standing beside Roy with a gun to his head. He stopped moving. Feeling his blood freeze in his veins; he could shoot Roy any moment now. Hawkeye started calculating in her head. She couldn't shoot the man, if she shot his head, she could hit a nerve that would still send a bullet in Roy's head. She still continues to think. The man spoke again.

``You know what will happen if you shoot me. The second you press your finger on that trigger, so will I, sending the General's brains on the wall! ``

He was smiling. Edward stomach turned seeing that insane smile. Edward didn't want to kill. But at this very moment, he only wanted the man dead for what he had done. Hawkeye was still stone cold.

``Tell me what do you want. `` She asked calmly.

``I want to be free! I want to rule Amestris! I want what the Führer Bradley wanted! Taking over the other country to make Amestris bigger! ``

``You're a fool… ``

``Am I really? I succeeded in escaping the prison and kidnapped the General of Amestris! I am smarter than all of you combined! `` He started laughing.

Hawkeye could maybe shoot the man's hand so the gun would fall to the ground. But what if in surprise, the man would still pull the trigger. Maybe his hand could deviate from the target but it would still put Roy in danger.

She continued to think.

* * *

``Mustang! ``

He heard his name… Who was calling him? It sounded like… Edward… He was so weak. So hungry and thirsty. His body hurt. It felt like one massive wound. He was a walking scab. Though he couldn't really walk, he felt too weak for that. He wanted all to end… No… He had to see Edward once again. He heard another voice… Riza? He wanted to see her too. She was his most important friend and subordinate. He then heard a voice he didn't wanted to hear. That was the man that made him hurt so much. He felt his anger taking over him. Making his eyes finally open slowly. That laugh was the most horrible and disgusting thing he ever heard. He had to end it. He was coming back.

* * *

Laughing made him drop his attention for a moment. It was enough for Roy. He didn't have enough energy to stand up and fight or give the man a punch. But even if he couldn't stand and fight, he used one of his strongest muscle in his body. He knew that would stop the man.

Roy bit the man's wrist. His now fangs, digging deep in the man's veins and he soon tasted the blood in his mouth. The man pulled the trigger in surprise, missing completely Roy and hitting the ground beside him. As the man was screaming in pain, Riza didn't hesitate one moment and sent a bullet in the man's head. Damn she was good at this. They all saw the man falling to the floor and Roy let go of his wrist.

Edward couldn't help himself anymore and came closer to Roy, taking his face in his hands. He could've cried. Cried in relief. Cried of happiness. Cried of sadness. Cried of anger. What did they do to him? He didn't have any life left in his eyes. He was wounded… Everywhere. He even had cuts on his face and he was swollen on both his cheeks and had a black eye. He couldn't start to imagine all the wounds that were under his clothes.

``We have to send him to a hospital, now! `` Cried out Edward, turning his golden eyes towards Riza. She nodded and called Havoc so he and Edward could pick up Mustang to get him out of there as fast as they could. While Havoc was running to them, Edward heard Roy whisper.

``Ed… I miss you… ``

Edward embraced him gently to not hurt him more.

``I'm here now… Everything will be okay… ``

Roy closed his eyes. So weak…He could hear Edward's voice. That made him at peace. Was Edward here? Was it all a dream? He still felt the pain. Why wasn't it going away? He was too weak to think straight. He fell in a deep sleep fast and Havoc came. They both picked up Roy while being very careful. Edward winced in pain because of the bullet still in his shoulder. But he couldn't let that stop him.

He finally found Roy and he was going to take him out of this hellhole. Alive. Even if his wound on his shoulder was bleeding. Even if he almost had trouble pulling Roy against himself while walking. Even if he had to give his own life for the man. He would do it. He couldn't even begin to whimper or struggle, Roy was in a far worse shape than himself. So, not a sound escaped his mouth as he pulled Roy out of the underground with the help of Havoc.

END CHAPTER 16

* * *

The only reason the bad guy didn't have a name is because they never said any names in the anime or manga. I did some research and found nothing. How frustrating is that haha. At least now he is dead so we don't have to worry about him anymore.

I hope you all enjoyed this little 'action' chapter~


	17. Hospital white

~Enjoy~

* * *

Edward woke up slowly, grunting at the light that was hitting his face. It was still early. Too early for him. He tried to turn around in the bed but whimpered after feeling a sharp pain in his shoulder. He finally opened his eyes only to see the white walls. White floor. White ceiling. White blanket.

Dammit, he hated hospitals! The only thing that wasn't white was the man beside him. In another hospital bed and with an oxygen mask on his face. He looked at his face. More like staring. His skin was still white but he had more colors then when they rescued him. His face was less swollen and that black eye was starting to disappear. It will still take a while before his face will become normal again but Edward knew he would have scars. Such a shame. He had such a pretty face. Though he still wasn't used to something. His ears. They were… On the top of his head. Round and black. Covered in… Fur. What the fuck did they do to him?! They turned him into a chimera, that Edward knew. But he still didn't know why. And it was making him anxious.

He was the General. How can he go to work with little round ears on his head and… That tail. Yes, Roy had a tail too. What would the people of Amestris think of him now? Maybe he will have to hide it all his life. And that made Edward sad for the man. Hiding a secret that big wasn't going to be easy. He looked at his chest, going up and down. Good, he was still breathing. Looked at his heart monitor. Still beeping regularly. Good, he was still alive.

Roy was in a coma. When him and Havoc got Roy out of the camp, he fell in a deep sleep and hadn't woken up. Doctors said it was because of trauma. And now that they were out of there, in the same room, Edward awake and Roy sleeping. He could only worry. Doctors said he will maybe wake up soon. But Edward was still worrying himself sick. So every once in a while, he looked at the man, looking if he was still breathing, looking at his heart monitor. What if he never woke up? That was a stupid question, of course Roy was going to wake up sometime soon but still…

He got out of his thoughts when the door of their room opened. He saw a familiar blond and smiled.

``Alphonse! `` His brother smiled to him too and came closer to take his brother in his arms.

And then, he punched him.

Leaving Edward surprised and completely confused.

``You promised us you weren't going back in the army! `` Started Al.

``I didn't… I just… I wanted to save Mustang… ``

``Don't try to find excuses! You know damn well Riza could've found him without your help! You even got yourself shot! You can't use alchemy anymore so why did you go?! ``

Edward stared at his feet, feeling bad. Alphonse was the only one who could talk to him like that and not get a heated answer.

``I wanted to see him Al… And… If I found his corpse… I wanted to see him… With my own eyes. Or else I wouldn't've been able to tell myself he was really dead. ``

Al stared at his brother and sighed, turning his pale golden gaze to the General.

``Well at least he's alive and you are too. Don't ever scare me like that again brother. Or I'll come up with another punch for you and that one will really hurt! ``

``Okay, okay! ``

``Promise me! ``

He looked into his brother's eyes.

``I promise you Al. No more army, no more missions, no more danger. I'll be a good boy from now on. ``

Al sighed and finally sat by his brother's bed.

``When will he wake up? ``

``Doctor doesn't know… But it should be soon. ``

``What about you? Your shoulder hurt? ``

``No, I'm fine. ``

``Pff, liar. ``

Edward pouted. His brother always saw right through him even when he was lying.

``Why did you ask me then, if you knew the answer already?! ``

``Cause I'm your little brother and I wanted to have some good news from you! I already know something is bothering you just listening at your voice! ``

Edward winced. Dammit Al! Why are you so good at this?!

``I'm just worried for Mustang… How will he continue his work being a chimera? ``

Alphonse looked at the sleeping man.

``He can easily hide it. They're black and can perfectly match with his hair. Its not like they were a bright white! ``

Edward pouted. He was starting to hate the color white.

``He is a smart man; he will find a way to hide this. `` Finished Alphonse.

They were interrupted when another blond came in the room.

``Hello boys `` Greeted Riza, coming in with a bouquet of flowers.

They greeted her back as she set the bouquet by Roy's bed.

``Did he wake up? ``

``Not yet… `` Answered Edward.

``I see. Well I need to get back to work, take care of yourself and don't do anything reckless. ``

Edward raised his hand to salute her like an soldier.

``I will stay in my bed until this damn wound is going to be healed up ma'am. ``

She smiled and Alphonse slapped his hand away, reminding him he wasn't in the army anymore.

* * *

During the day, he had the pleasure to see Havoc, Breda and even Fuery. Edward was happy to see their familiar faces. He was even surprised to see Madame Christmas coming to see how was his son. He smiled in his bed thinking about the day he just had. Sure, he hated hospital but it did make him see people he liked and cared about. He looked again at Roy. His chest going up and down and the heart monitor was beeping normally. Good. He closed his eyes, trying to sleep… But couldn't. He sighed while opening his eyes again.

His chest going up and down. Good. The heart monitor still beeping regularly. Good.

He stared at him.

He then grumbled and got up from his bed. He came closer to Roy. He was supposed to stay in bed but he didn't care. He lifted his hand to caress Roy's cheek. He missed him so much during these cruel weeks. He then crawled up in his bed and laid down beside him, looking at his face. It was still looking bad. But not as bad as when they first got him out of the camp. He put his head on Roy's chest. Hearing his heart beat calmly. He finally closed his eyes.

He was about to fall into sleep when he felt something in his hair. Like a hand caressing them slowly. He then woke up completely when he realized this wasn't normal and he got up on one elbow to look at Roy. His eyes were open! Edward couldn't control himself and he started having tears come up in the corner of his golden eyes.

``Roy… ``

The man took off his oxygen mask and smiled gently at him. That's all it took for Edward to know Roy was really there. Really alive and well. Just beside him. He leaned down and kissed his lips gently. They both kissed for a while, finally reunited. Edward couldn't be happier. He missed those lips so much. It was as if he was in heaven. They were rough but oh so good to kiss. He then heard the man grunt in pain and Edward broke the kiss to look at him. He had a little flash of pain in his eyes that passed quickly. He then talked, his voice croaking.

``Where are we? ``

``At the hospital. `` Answered Edward. ```You're finally out of there… We rescued you. ``

Roy smiled again and his eyes closed. He needed more sleep. And Edward let him, putting his head on his chest once again. Listening to his heart.

* * *

The next morning, Alphonse stopped in front of Edward's and Roy's hospital door. He heard arguing.

``I'll get it for you, just stay the fuck there! `` He heard Edward's voice talking. ``You just woke up and you have to stay in bed! ``

He then heard another voice.

``I can go get it myself! I need some exercise after being in a coma for so long! `` Alphonse smiled after hearing Roy's voice.

He then finally walked in the room. His brother was standing by Roy's bed. The dark-haired man was trying to get up and Edward was pulling on his hospital shirt so he could stay in the bed. Alphonse started talking.

``Brother is right, you should stay in bed General Mustang! ``

Mustang pouted at the sight of the little brother and finally laid down in his bed. Edward couldn't believe it.

``Oh so you listen to my little brother but not me?! ``

``I already told you that I think your little brother is more mature and composed than you. ``

If Edward could, He would've punched Roy. But he didn't, the man was in a hospital bed. Alphonse laughed a bit looking at the two.

``You both already sound like an old couple. ``

Edward blushed and Roy looked at Alphonse.

``So you know about us two? `` Asked Roy.

``Oh yeah, brother was talking a lot about you, saying he couldn't wait for you to come back from mission. He missed you a lot. ``

Edward blushed even more and couldn't help himself to yell back at his brother.

``Liar! I never said those things! ``

``No… But you were thinking them. `` His brother was giving him a mean smile.

Roy was against him and now his little brother too?! What could he do to ever be in peace? Alphonse laughed at his brother's expression on his face and even Roy giggled a bit but stopped quickly, his wounds wouldn't let him do so.

``By the way. `` Started the little brother. ``What did you wanted General Mustang? I can get it for you. ``

``I just want a glass of water, thank you very much. ``

Edward pouted as Alphonse got out of the room to go get that glass.

``So, how is it going between your brother and his girlfriend? `` Asked Roy.

``Oh… They broke up… ``

``Really? ``

``Yeah… `` Edward winced, he didn't want to tell him the story. ``Al went back to Xing after that, he is trying to find a way to princess May's heart. She loves him too but her mother won't let it happen. She says her daughter needs to find someone of royal blood too. ``

Roy thought about that a little.

``You know… I still have contact with the emperor Ling Yao… If I sent him a letter to let him know… ``

``You could?! `` Alphonse said as he came back into the room.

``Maybe. I can send him a letter for you. ``

Alphonse couldn't be happier. A large smile was plastered on his face and Edward smiled too at the sight. It has been a long time since he last saw his brother smile like that.

END CHAPTER 17

* * *

We have come to an end in this story.  
I could still put up a prologue though I didn't write one...  
Let me know if you want a pretty pretty prologue for this story~

~I hope you all have enjoyed~


	18. A loved ending

~Enjoy~

* * *

One year later.

Edward was rushing home. Running in the harsh rain. Dammit he was late! What could he ever do to apologize correctly? He could invent an excuse but he knew it wouldn't be enough. He had to say the truth. So he was running late at night in the pouring rain, trying to get home as fast as he could without slipping on the wet ground. Why did he live so fucking far away?! He should really save some money to get a car! He saw the mansion on the horizon and started running faster. He finally came inside and went to his quarters. He smelled food but ignored it. Dammit he was late! He saw the dark-haired man and jumped on his back to hug him from behind, which made the man jump.

``What the hell Edward?! ``

``I'm so sorry I'm late! I was supposed to cook for you! I'm sorryyyyyy! ``

Roy sighed.

``Would you please get off of me? You're making a mess of the floor and my clothes. ``

Edward pouted a bit while stopping to hug him and went to hang his coat.

``I was supposed to make supper though… ``

``And you're late so I'm making it. ``

``But…! ``

``Edward, you make me food every day of the year, I can do it just for tonight. ``

``But it's a special day today! ``

``I don't care. ``

The blond pouted again. He then went upstairs to change into fresh dry clothes and came back down, giving a kiss on Roy's cheek.

``So, why were you late on our first anniversary? `` Asked Roy, his eyes still on the meal he was preparing.

``Um… A kid needed help with an array… And I got carried away, explaining him the different arrays in an alchemic circle… ``

``Always so passionate about alchemy. ``

``Always! Even more so now that I'm a teacher and I can talk and teach about what I have learned! ``

Edward had a big smile on his face just talking about it. Finally, he found something he really enjoyed and that made Roy smile in return. Havoc did have a good idea when saying Edward should be a teacher.

``I forgive you then. `` Simply said Mustang.

``You do? ``

``Yes. Training the young minds is better than having a supper with your loved one. ``

Edward pouted at his remark. Damn, he was still mad even though he didn't let it show. The second Roy stopped the oven, Edward took his hand to pull him in his embrace and he kissed him softly, making Roy moan in surprise. Roy finally gave up and passed his arms around the blond to deepen the kiss. They didn't kiss long as they didn't want to burn the supper or let it run cold since the oven was turned off. Roy prepared two plates and they sat one in front of the other, starting to eat while sipping on some champagne to celebrate their one-year anniversary. They didn't really have a date for their couple but they decided it would be the day Roy woke up from the hospital because why not. They couldn't take an earlier date since at the time, Edward wasn't sure about his feelings for Roy.

Edward continued to eat and stared blankly at Roy's little round ears on the top of his head. Being a chimera didn't change the man. Edward was happy for that but Roy still hid it from everyone. At least the ears were black as his hair so he could just clip them to his hair, making them look like more hair and when he didn't have the time, just shove a military hat on his head. The tail was easier to hide, he could just hide it in his pants and be sure to not move it an inch. Roy took a sip of champagne and looked at the golden eyes in front of him.

``Did you get some news from your brother? `` Asked the now chimera.

``Oh yeah! I received a letter this afternoon! May is pregnant! `` Said the blond, smiling widely.

Roy smiled too at those words. He really only wanted the little brother to be happy and have a good life after all the hell he had been through.

``What about your mechanic? ``

``Winry? Oh… Well she found another man. I never saw him though. She met him when she moved out in Rush Valley. Apparently, he has automail on both his arms and his legs. ``

``She must have fun doing maintenance on him. ``

Edward laughed a little. They continued to talk for a long while. Talking about the people around Roy's office too. Havoc getting a new girlfriend again. Hawkeye still being single and not wanting a relationship. Work came first. Breda and Fuery finally finding apartments on their own in Central and looking forward on dating. Maybe even have families. Then Edward started talking about his job as a teacher. That fire lighting his eyes even brighter than ever before as he talked about something he was so passionate about. Roy could ignore every word he said and just stare at those two pools of molten gold. That fire burning in them was so pretty. Gorgeous even.

They finished eating after a long while and Edward was about to get up to put the dishes away but Roy put a hand on his thigh to make him stay there.

``I'll take care of it, just keep appreciating the champagne… ``

Edward smiled while taking his glass and Roy went to put the dirty plates in the sink. His heart started racing in his chest and his tail was beating the air behind him. He was about to do something big. Something he thought he would've never done. And that stressed him out. Almost made him out of breath. He had to compose himself before anything more happened. He took a deep breath and turned to look at Edward who was had gotten up and was now sitting in the living room. The two glasses sitting on the living room table with the bottle and he was staring at them, a bit lost in his thoughts. Just seeing the blond made his doubts go away and never coming back. His feline ears went up and he then approached the blond and kneeled in front of him. Edward widened his eyes while looking at him. He knew what was coming up.

``Edward. I love you. Will you… `` He reached in his pocket and got a ring out of it. It was a pretty golden with a lot of details on it, just like the necklace Edward had given him on his birthday. ``Marry me? ``

Edward stared at him. Mouth open wide. His golden eyes too. Not saying anything. Why didn't he say anything? Fear began to creep up in Roy's heart as his ears got down on his head, showing his worry.

``Edward? ``

Edward still didn't answer and pulled out something from his own pocket. A little box and he opened it. A ring was sitting there. Golden with a lot of details embedded in it. It was the same as Roy got him! Then Edward spoke softly.

``Dammit Roy… I wanted to do it first… ``

Mustang finally smiled and pulled Edward to kiss him sweetly. Edward wrapped his arms around Roy's neck, loosing himself to those lips. Those soft and comforting lips. Roy pulled back before he got himself too carried away and took Edward's hand to put the ring on his finger. Edward smiled while looking at his hand and began to talk.

``Not even getting the ring in a box. Just telling me you love me and then whipping out the ring. You're pathetic, you couldn't even think of something else to say? ``

``I… I was so stressed… I forgot all that I wanted to say… ``

Edward couldn't help himself and laughed at Roy's confession. He then took the ring out of its box and put it on Roy's finger.

They had matching rings. And it was beautiful. Roy then took Edward's hand in his and pulled him up to go to their bedroom. He was going to give him a heated night and Edward almost trembled thinking about it.

END

* * *

Short and sweet, I know. I wanted to add things in this ending but I couldn't find anything, that's why it took such a long time before posting it and franckly, I'm happy with this ending.

This was my first ever english fanfiction on my favorite anime and manga series. Let me know what you think about it so I can be better in the future.

~I hope you all enjoyed this ride~


End file.
